A Different Malfoy
by SelfQuill
Summary: Kisah seorang Malfoy yang berbeda. Kepribadian seorang Malfoy melekat erat di tubuh Antarius Malfoy, sedangkan darah Weasley mengalir deras di pembuluh darahnya. Akankah Antarius menerima perbedaan ini? Akankah dia tetap mencintai keluarganya jika mengetahui kenyataan yang dikubur dalam-dalam oleh mereka? Bagaimana kisah cintanya? Sequel Dramione "Something New"
1. Chapter 1

Kyaaaa... makasih yang udah nunggu fanfic sequel ini. Makasih juga yang udah ngeklik ff ini. sebelumnya mohon maaf dulu kalo ternyata ff ini gak sesuai sama yang kalian harapkan #krik

* * *

..::OoOoO::..

Timeline :** September 2016**

Tingkat 7 : Victoire; Molly  
Tingkat 4 : Dominique; Scorpius; James; Lucy  
Tingkat 3 : Albus; **Antarius**  
Tingkat 1 : Capella; Lily, Louis, Fred Jr.

..::OoOoO::..

* * *

_Kisah seorang Malfoy yang berbeda._

_Kepribadian seorang Malfoy melekat erat di tubuh Antarius Malfoy, sedangkan darah Weasley mengalir deras di pembuluh darahnya._

_Akankah Antarius menerima perbedaan ini? Akankah dia tetap mencintai keluarganya jika mengetahui kenyataan yang dikubur dalam-dalam oleh mereka?_  
_Bagaimana kisah cintanya?_

Sequel **"Something New"**

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**A Different Malfoy**** © SelfQuill**

* * *

Pagi pertama di bulan September, ini adalah hari yang aku tunggu. Sudah beberapa minggu ini Scorpius selalu membanggakan tentang kelas-kelas pilihannya, Arithmancy, Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah Rune Kuno. Dia cukup pesat dalam pelajaran yang satu itu, membuatku sebal dengan kode-kode yang ditulisnya.

Malam natal lalu, dia bahkan secara khusus memesan kembang api dari Sihir Sakti Weasley. Kami menonton kembang api itu dari taman di belakang rumah. Awalnya kembang api itu layaknya kembang api sihir biasa; meledak dengan berbagai bentuk yang menarik, tapi didetik-detik terakhir, kembang api itu membentuk deretan kata dari huruf-huruf Rune Kuno dengan namaku dan Capella tertulis di akhir katanya.

Kata-kata itu masih ada sampai sekarang, karena sebelum kembang api itu padam, kata-kata dengan huruf Rune itu secara sihir muncul di dinding pembatas taman yang berwarna putih pualam. Seakan ditulis dengan tinta sehitam jelaga dan sialnya tidak bisa dihilangkan. Dad dan Mum juga sepertinya tidak berusaha meghilangkan tulisan yang mengotori dinding itu.

Aku menebak itu adalah kata-kata ejekan Scorpius untukku karena Mum dan Dad tertawa senang melihatnya. Aku heran, mengapa mereka bisa tertawa padahal Scorpius mengejek dengan tidak cara tidak adil. Ini aku sebut menyerang tanpa perlawanan balik. Bagaimana pula caraku mengejek balik jika aku saja tidak bisa membaca apa kata-kata ejekannya.

Yang paling membuatku kesal adalah hanya aku yang sepertinya tidak mengerti, karena ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Capella, aku melihat mata abu-abunya berbinar, dan dia langsung tertawa dengan anggun, ketika melihat wajahku yang penuh dengan kebingungan. Bingung tentang apa yang mereka tertawakan

Walaupun Capella bahkan belum masuk Hogwarts dia memiliki otak yang cerdas seperti Mum, harus aku akui dia bahkan tiga kali lebih cerdas dariku yang sudah menjalani dua tahun di Hogwarts, bahkan lebih cerdas dari Scorp yang sudah menjalani tahun ketiganya.

Jika Scorpius adalah cetak biru dari Dad, dan aku cetak biru dari Mum, Capella adalah gabungan keduanya. Wajahnya cantik seperti Mum, tapi dia mewarisi mata dan rambut Dad. Rambutnya pirang putih dengan tubuh yang ramping dan selalu berpenampilan elegan, sebagaimana seorang Malfoy selalu digambarkan. Kepintarannya adalah warisan Mum, dia lebih hapal seluruh isi dari _'History Of Magic' _dibanding Scorpius yang sudah menjalani tahun ketiganya di Hogwarts.

Scorpius dan Capella menolak memberitahuku apa arti tulisan sialan itu, dengan gengsiku yang besar aku tidak menayakannya lagi. Tapi tahun ini aku akan mengetahuinya, ini tahun ketigaku, itu berarti tahun ini aku sudah bisa mengambil Rune Kuno sebagai mata pelajaran pilihan.

Rune Kuno adalah satu dari beberapa hal yang membuatku menunggu hari ini. Tahun ini Capella masuk Hogwarts, dan itu berarti aku dan Scorpius terbebas dari kewajiban menulis surat sepanjang dua puluh senti setiap minggu kepadanya. Membebaskanku juga dari ribuan keluhannya atas keterlambatan dirinya masuk ke Hogwarts. Jika dihitung dengan tahun, Capella seharusnya sudah bersekolah tahun lalu, tapi peraturan Hogwarts yang hanya menerima murid dengan batas kelahiran akhir agustus, membuat dirinya yang lahir pada bulan September, baru diperbolehkan masuk tahun ini.

"Ant," terdengar suara Mum dari ruang bawah, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

_Tsk! _Paling-paling Mum hanya akan menyuruhku ke kamar Scorp hanya untuk menanyakan apalagi yang perlu aku bawa sebelum kami berangkat dan itu amat tidak perlu.

"Antarius Malfoy, kau dengar aku?" suara kencang Mum mendekat, menandakan dia pasti sudah menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

"Iya Mum, aku dengar. Tak usah teriak-teriak seperti itu," jawabku dingin sembari membuka pintu kamarku dan menemukan sosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang menyeringai tepat di depan pintu.

"Scorp," pekikku kaget, aku mengendarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri lorong lantai dua itu, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain kakak laki-lakiku itu, bahkan tidak ada Mum yang baru saja berteriak.

"Yep," jawab Scorpius masih bersuara seperti Mum, aku mengerutkan dahi, bertanya-tanya darimana kemampuannya mengubah-ubah suara seperti itu. Scorpius berdeham-deham seakan ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Bagaimana?" katanya masih sambil menyeringai, suaranya kembali menjadi suara Scorpius, datar dan terselip sedikit nada humor di dalamnya.

"Kurang keren," kataku dingin meniru suara Dad yang memang sudah menjadi ciri khasku— ciri khas Scorp juga sebenarnya, "bagaimana bisa?" tanyaku, yang akhirnya penasaran juga bagaimana bisa suaranya berubah-ubah, bahkan Teddy saja yang seorang _Metamorphmagus _aku rasa tidak bisa merubah suaranya, kekuatannya hanya sampai merubah-rubah penampilannya— cukup berguna kalau ingin menyelinap ke suatu tempat terlarang.

Scorpius membuka telapak tangannya, dia menunjukan dua butir permen besar berwarna susu. "Uncle Fred," tebakku, dibalas angukan singkat Scorpius. Uncle Fred memang bukan benar-benar paman kami, tapi kami sudah diminta memanggil semua kerabat Weasley dan Potter dengan panggilan Uncle atau Aunt, mereka sudah seperti keluarga sendiri, begitulah kata Mum.

Aku mengambil satu permen besar itu dan membalik-baliknya seolah berharap ada sesuatu yang aneh yang akan keluar dari dalamnya, tapi itu hanya terlihat seperti permen biasa— keahlian Uncle Fred dan George, membuat permen itu _sebiasa _mungkin agar tidak terdeteksi.

"Ini untukku, oke? Aku ingin mengerjai Lily," kataku santai, sambil bersandar pada ambang pintu, sedang Scorpius memasukan satu sisa permennya ke kantung jubah berpergiannya.

"Tidak mungkin," kata Scorpius, "Lily pasti sudah tahu trik murahan ini, hanya kau yang bisa tertipu," lanjutnya sambil tertawa. Benar juga, Lily kan sangat dekat dengan sikembar, terutama Uncle George. Aku menghela napasku ketika menyadari ternyata aku yang paling terakhir tahu tentang barang lelucon mereka.

"Scorpius… Antarius, turunlah! Kita harus bergegas," teriak suara— yang aku tidak yakin —Mum.

Aku hanya mengangkat alisku tanda bertanya pada Scorpius apakah Capella mempunyai permen yang sama dengan yang aku pegang saat ini, karena jika iya, itu pasti suara Capella yang ingin mengerjai kami.

Aku melihat Scorpius mengerutkan keningnya, mungkin mengingat-ingat apakah dia pernah berbagi permen dengan Capella sebelum ini dan kemudian mengeleng pelan, aku membalasnya dengan angukan singkat pertanda mengerti bahwa yang memanggil adalah Mum yang sesungguhnya.

Cara komunikasi dalam diam yang seperti ini adalah kebiasaan kami— termasuk Capella. Scorpius dan Capella mengerti apapun yang aku tanyakan walau dalam diam, dan aku juga mengerti apa yang mereka maksud walau mengungkapkannya lewat angukan kecil atau lirikan mata. Ini sangat berguna bila kami sedang melakukan sesuatu yang rahasia seperti; jika aku dan Scorpius menyelundup ke gudang untuk mencoba sapu terbang Dad yang bisa menembus batas kecepatan seratus sembilan puluh mil per jam saat Mum dan Dad pergi, atau jika Capella meminta James untuk meminjamkan buku-buku dari seksi terlarang Hogwarts hanya karena alasan _'haus bacaan'_-nya yang menurut kami sangat konyol, mengingat dia punya perpustakaan pribadi yang besarnya hampir menyerupai kamarku.

Scorpius mengedikan kepalanya, isyarat mengajakku turun. Aku mengangguk dan kembali memasuki kamarku, mengambil koper dari atas tempat tidur besarku, memasukan tongkat sihirku yang baru pagi tadi diberikan oleh Mum— Mum mengangap tingkat tanggung jawabku dengan Scorpius di level yang sama. _Ha!_ Mengelikan sebenarnya, yang menghancurkan dapur kan Scorpius bukan aku. Scorpius yang dengan sangat percaya diri berusaha memanggil puding dari lemari penyimpanan dengan mengunakan telepati atau pikiran dan tidak mengucapkan apapun— padahal Capella yakin dia mengengam tongkat sihirnya di balik jaket bulunya— dan dalam sekejap dia membuat lemari penyimpanan meledak, sehingga Mum menyita tongkatnya dan mengurung kami bertiga selama seminggu— ini yang paling menyebalkan, harusnya Mum hanya mengurung Scorpius, kan?

Ketika aku sampai di bawah, Dad sudah mengeluarkan mobil sport kesayangannya, Porsche Panamera Platinum berwarna silver. Scorpius sudah nyaman duduk di bangku belakang, sedangkan Capella berdiri bersandar di pintu mobil, sudah pasti menungguku, kebiasaannya.

"Ant," seru Mum dari arah belakangku.

"Mum."

"Koper… tas… jaket… sudah siap semua," katanya sembari meneliti apa yang ku bawa.

"Sudah semua. Ugh, berhentilah Mum, jangan khawatir, aku bukan Capella yang suka dimanjakan," gerutuku. Aku berjalan menuju Capella yang berdiri sambil tersenyum, meninggalkan Mum yang tersenyum sambil menggeleng-geleng.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan menyeringai geli melihat kebiasaan Capella yang semakin hari semakin aneh, aku menerobos masuk ke belakang mobil yang sudah disihir agar mempunyai tiga bangku nyaman— karena Porsche Panamera sebenarnya hanya menyediakan dua bangku saja di bagian belakangnya.

"Siap Ant?" seru Dad sambil melirikku dari kaca spion, aku memberinya angukan singkat dan seringai khasnya dan Dad hanya tertawa melihatnya. Scorpius hanya memasang muka tanpa ekspresi dan memandang keluar jendela, mungkin sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Dominique— anak dari Uncle Bill dan Aunt Fleur— tapi berusaha ditutupinya dengan topeng tanpa ekspresi itu. Wajar saja Dominique memang sangat cantik, mengingat ada jiwa Vella dalam dirinya.

Capella masuk, membanting pintu mobil, dan duduk disebelah kananku, kebiasaannya yang sangat aneh; memaksaku duduk di antara Scorpius dan dirinya.

Capella selalu berpikir bahwa jika dia yang duduk di antara aku dan Scorp membuatnya terlihat tidak seimbang, _'lebih enak dilihat bila rambut cokelatmu berada di tengah rambut pirang kami, Ant,' _begitulah penjelasannya jika aku mencoba menolak kebiasaan anehnya itu.

Yaa… di antara kami bertiga hanya rambutku yang berwarna cokelat seperti rambut Mum, dan aku tidak menyesali hal itu, menurutku harus ada yang menurunkan sedikit saja gen Mum, kan? Tak dapat ku bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Mum jika rambut anaknya berwarna pirang putih semuanya seperti dad.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku teralihkan oleh sinar yang berasal dari kalung permata yang dipakai Capella, dan dia menyadari aku memperhatikan kalungnya. "Mulai sekarang ketiganya akan terus bersinar," katanya bersemangat, "aku tidak akan kesepian lagi dan tidak perlu merindukanmu dan rambut cokelatmu lagi tahun ini," lanjutnya sambil nyengir.

Scorpius menengok dengan wajah dinginnya, Mum yang sudah duduk di kursi depan ikut menengok kebelakang dan Dad memperhatikan kami dari kaca spionnya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku? Ataupun rambutku?" kata Scorpius sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Tentu tidak, aku melihat rambutmu setiap kali aku bercermin, membuatku bosan!" sergahnya, Capella memang sangat dekat denganku, ditambah lagi dengan obsesinya terhadap rambut coklat menambah kedekatannya denganku. Dia bisa menghabiskan sepanjang akhir pekan hanya untuk mengagumi rambut Mum atau aku, membuat Dad dan Mum hanya tertawa melihat kelakuannya.

Scorpius mendengus sebal, "kalungmu tidak akan bersinar selalu, Cap. Karena aku melarangmu mengikutiku kemana-mana," katanya sebal.

"Sudah-sudah," kata Dad menengahi, "kau siap Capella?"

Capella memberikan lirikan dingin kepada Scorpius sebelum tersenyum dan menganguk ke arah Dad, "siap, Daddy," katanya, "dan kau Scorpie, tentu saja aku tidak akan mengikutimu, aku kan akan sibuk nantinya."

"Bagus, Cappie. Ikuti Ant saja jika kau mau, tapi jangan aku," balas Scorpius, aku memutar bola mataku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku tidak mau mengikuti Antarius yang selalu sibuk pacaran," kata Capella sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Pacaran?" tanya Mum, "Kau sudah punya pacar, Ant?" lanjutnya dengan nada menginterogasi. Aku memberikan pandangan terima kasihku yang dingin pada Capella dan langsung menghadap Mum yang sekarang memutar badannya hanya untuk melihatku.

"Belum, Mum, aku kan bukan Scorp!" sergahku.

"Scorp?" terdengar suara heran Dad.

"Jangan bawa-bawa namaku, Antarius Ronald Malfoy!" desis Scorpius di dekat telingaku, sehingga hanya aku yang mendengarnya.

"Aku akan membawa namamu jika itu menyelamatkanku dari tuduhan tak berdasar," balasku mendesis.

"Scorp punya dua pacar di awal tahun keduanya dan pacarnya jadi lima di akhir tahun ketiganyanya," adu Capella dengan lancar, "dan kau tahu Dad? kata James, jumlah pacarnya akan meningkat drastis tahun ini," lanjutnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Bagus!" kata Scorpius dingin dan kembali bersandar dan memandang keluar jendela dengan tidak peduli.

"Aku tak ingat, aku memasukanmu ke Hogwarts hanya untuk mengoleksi pacar, Scorpius. Yang aku ingat adalah aku menyuruhmu untuk belajar dengan baik," kata Dad yang mulai mengeluarkan suara dinginnya dan itu tidak pernah menjadi pertanda yang baik.

Aku hanya mendengus geli melihat Scorpius dikuliahi tentang jumlah pacarnya— yang aku yakin jumlahnya jauh di bawah jumlah pacar Dad dulu.

"Itu berlaku juga untukmu, Ant!" kata Mum tegas ketika mendengar dengusanku, aku hanya membalasnya dengan angukan singkat.

…

Stasiun King's Cross, London, sudah sangat ramai saat kami melewati palang rintang di antara peron sembilan dan sepuluh. Suasana yang lebih ramai menyambut kami, mengingat beberapa menit lagi kereta baja merah ini akan berangkat.

Aku mendorong troliku melewati beberapa orang yang berkumpul besama keluarga mereka, beberapa mata memandang kami, dan di tengah tebalnya asap putih, aku samar-samar dapat melihat beberapa anak sudah berlari-larian menenteng kandang binatang peliharaan mereka.

Beberapa orang sudah menunggu kami di dekat pintu masuk salah satu gerbong Hogwarts Express, aku merasakan Scorpius menambah kecepatan trolinya dan benarlah saja aku menangkap sosok Dominique yang melambai ke arah Capella. Aku melirik sedikit ke arah Scorpius yang masih memasang wajah datarnya, tapi aku cukup lama hidup bersamanya untuk bisa merasakan aura semangat yang tersembuyi. Scorp menangkap lirikanku dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, aku hanya menyeringai tanda mengetahui apa yg disembunyikannya.

"Lily dan Domie itu selalu cantik, ya," terdengar suara Capella, membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku padanya.

"Lily memang cantik," kataku sambil tersenyum, aku melihat wajah Capella berubah muram dan bibir bawahnya mencebik, tapi itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan fisiknya tentu saja. Dia membuang muka dan mengibaskan rambut pirang platinanya yang panjang dengan sok.

Aku mengulurkan sebelah tanganku untuk mengusap lembut rambutnya, "sama cantiknya denganmu, Capten," lanjutku tertawa, dan wajah Capella berubah dingin saat mendengar kata terakhirku.

"Apa aku perlu bilang pada Mum bahwa kau punya lebih banyak pacar dibanding Scorpius? Asal tahu saja, aku melihat tumpukan surat dengan nama cewek yang berbeda di meja kamarmu," katanya menantang.

"Baik... Baik. Aku janji tidak memanggilmu Capten," Kataku menyerah sambil terus tertawa. Capten adalah panggilan yang kami— aku dan Scorpius— buat untuk Capella, pertama karena kata 'Cap' di depan namanya dan kedua karena memang dia seperti seorang kapten, cerewet dan hobinya adalah melarang dan menyuruh-nyuruh ini itu.

"Aku benci panggilan itu, sungguh!" katanya sebal. "Nah, Ant! Kau juga harus berjanji memperkenalkanku pada cewek-cewekmu di Hogwarts nanti," lanjutnya dengan nada tegas yang mirip Mum. Lihatkan, belum apa-apa dia sudah kembali menjadi seorang kapten, senang menyuruh yang tidak-tidak, "aku harus mengenalnya, kan!"

"Terserah padamu saja," kataku sambil mengangkat bahu, jujur saja aku tak tahu siapa yang harusku perkenalkan pada Capella, karena tidak ada satu cewek Hogwarts pun yang aku anggap pacar. Mereka hanya penggangu yang menempel padaku setiap hari.

Mum meminta kami berjalan lebih cepat, Scorpius bahkan sudah berhenti di depan keluarga Weasley dan Potter, dan dengan santai bersandar pada trolinya, aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana jika aku menendang roda troli itu dan membuatnya tersuruk jatuh dengan tidak bermartabat di depan Dominique. Scorp mendelik padaku ketika dia menangkap seringai dari wajahku, cepat-cepat aku merubahnya dengan wajah dingin andalanku yang tanpa ekspresi, dan dia hanya memberiku pandangan _'jangan macam-macam!'_

"Semua sudah lengkap?" tanya Mum kepada Capella entah untuk keberapakalinya.

"Sudah Mum, aku akan mengirim surat jika ada yang tertinggal," ujar Capella menenangkan.

"Siap Ant, Capella?" tanya Grandma Weasley dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, menurutku dia juga baru menanyakan hal yang sama pada Scorpius, Albus, James dan yang lainnya.

"Siap Grand," kataku tersenyum, dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Capella dan pipiku yang sekarang memerah malu, aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini karena semua mata sekarang memandangku.

"Mana Grandpa Weasley?" tanyaku untuk mengalihkan ketidaknyamananku akan tatapan orang-orang, Mum sudah menarik Capella dan mulai mengecek keperluannya lagi.

"Dia harus ke Kementerian, Wilkins membutuhkannya, dia titip salam untukmu dan yang lainnya," kata Grand menjelaskan, dan aku hanya menganguk walaupun tidak tahu siapa itu Wilkins dan apa yang membuatnya membutuhkan Grandpa, bukan urusanku.

Suara teriakan James membuat semua mata tidak terpaku padaku lagi, mau tak mau aku berterima kasih pada sikap konyolnya, "Dad! Mom! Teddy ada disana," katanya kehabisan napas sambil menunjuk ke belakang bahunya, "aku baru melihatnya, dan kalian tahu apa yang dilakukannya? Dia mencium Victoire!"

Aku mendengus geli melihat James, dia seperti baru pertama kali melihat orang berciuman, dan Scorpius melakukan hal yang sama denganku, sedangkan Capella memandangnya mencela.

"Kau menyela mereka? Astaga James, kau mirip sekali seperti—" aunt Ginny tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat dia melirik ke arahku dan cepat-cepat melihat James lagi, aku tak ambil pusing. Aku memang tidak peduli, aku membuang mukaku dan langsung mendapati Lily sedang memandangku. Aku mengangkat alisku tanya bertanya tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu.

Aku berjalan pelan mendekatinya, dia bergumam pelan tepat ketika aku berada di depannya, "kau berjanji pada Capella, tapi tidak padaku."

"Aku berjanji akan memberinya ular putih sebagai kado ulang tahun, kau ingin aku berjanji yang sama padamu?" Kataku sambil tersenyum melihat wajahnya berubah horor.

"Tidak, terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak suka hewan tanpa kaki," katanya sarkastik.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya, dia persis seperti Capella. Kecantikan adalah mahkotanya, rambut merahnya yang panjang hampir sama panjangnya seperti Capella, lurus dan tergerai indah di bahunya. Matanya cokelatnya bersinar. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri.

Jika liburan tiba aku biasanya menghabiskan waktuku bersama-sama dengannya. Dia biasa menemaniku bermain catur sihir, karena dibanding yang lain, hanya Lily-lah yang paling menyukai catur sepertiku. Atau kami akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain Quidditch lima lawan lima di kebun The Burrow atau taman rumahku yang luas. Scorpius biasanya membuat tim bersama Dominique, Albus, Fred Jr. dan Louise. Sedangkan aku akan bersama James, Lily, Lucy dan Molly. Pembagian tim ini agak-agak tidak seimbang sebenarnya, semua yang ditarik ke tim Scorpius adalah pemain-pemain handal, tapi aku cukup puas memiliki James dan Lily, mereka hebat.

"Jadi, berapa banyak?" tanya Lily dengan nada sinis, membuatku tersadar dari kenangan musim panas terakhirku.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Berapa banyak pacarmu di Hogwarts? Benarkah yang aku dengar bahwa kau selalu pulang larut malam karena menghabiskannya bersama pacar yang berbeda?"

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar ocehan tidak masuk akalnya, aku memang selalu kembali ke ruang rekreasiku larut malam akhir-akhir ini tapi bukan karena itu.

"Gosip Al," kataku dingin, darimana lagi Lily dapat gosip murahan begitu kalau bukan dari Albus yang satu asrama denganku di Slytherin.

"Kau berjanji pada Capella akan memperkenalkan cewekmu, berjanjilah padaku juga," pintanya, entah telingaku salah atau tidak, tapi ada nada marah tersirat dari permintaannya, mirip seperti saat Capella memintaku berjanji, tapi sedikit berbeda.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, aku bosan menjelaskan bahwa tidak ada satu cewekpun yang aku anggap pacar. Lily memandangku dengan tajam sebelum berkata, "James dan Al juga tidak mau berjanji padaku, ada apa sih kalian cowok-cowok," katanya sebal.

"Itu karena mereka punya penggemar yang terlalu banyak," kataku menjelaskan.

"Kau juga kalau begitu," tuduhnya.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabku sebal. Mengapa semua orang membahas hal yang sama hari ini? Pertama Mum, Capella dan sekarang Lily. Lily bukan cewek yang suka mencampuri urusan orang, tapi tiba-tiba saja menjadi seperti reporter pencari berita.

Aku melihat Lily memutar mata cokelat susunya, "lihat disana," Lily menunjuk seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang strowberry yang menatap ke arahku sambil berbisik-bisik dengan anak berambut hitam, aku balas menatap mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresiku, "mereka pasti menyukaimu," lanjut Lily.

"Jangan seperti peramal gadungan, Lil," sahutku tak acuh.

"Lihat saja nanti," katanya yakin, aku hanya mengangkat bahuku.

"Kalian membicarakan gadis-gadis norak itu ya?" Suara dingin Capella muncul dari belakang kami, aku menatapnya heran, "aku senang kita masuk Hogwarts tahun ini, jadi kita bisa menyelamatkan kakak-kakak kita dari gadis yang suka mengikik macam mereka," katanya sinis.

Tahun ini Capella memang akan masuk Hogwarts bersama Lily dan Louise. Dan masuknya Lily ke Hogwarts adalah salah satu dari sekian hal yang membuatku menunggu hari ini. Aku bosan hanya berkirim surat padanya, terkadang aku memang merindukan tawanya yang ceria dan suaranya yang lembut, mungkin karena aku sudah mengangap dia seperti adikku sendiri.

"Aku tak suka kau berpacaran dengan cewek-cewek idiot seperti mereka, Ant," suara Capella yang bernada menghina khas Malfoy menyadarkanku bahwa sedari tadi aku menatap Lily, tapi syukurlah mereka tidak menyadarinya karena masih sibuk mendelik pada cewek pirang strawberry itu.

Aku menatap Capella dengan pandangan menegur. Memintanya berhenti mengurusi urusanku. Demi tuhan, dia baru _akan _berumur dua belas tahun dan sudah berbicara seperti seorang gadis enam belas tahun yang protektif terhadap pacarnya. Dia membalas menatapku dan matanya seakan meneriakan _'aku tidak akan tinggal diam!'_

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku, terserah padanya saja ingin melakukan apapun setelah di Hogwarts nanti. Dia balas menatapku tajam, mungkin merasa tertantang karena aku sedikit menyepelekan tatapan peringatannya itu.

"Aduh, bisa 'gak kalian berbicara mengunakan mulut?" Kata Lily sebal, dan aku hanya menarik sudut bibirku membentuk senyuman, hal yang sama dilakukan Capella ketika Mum berteriak memanggil namaku karena kereta sudah akan berangkat, James dan Scorpius sudah melambai dari jendela salah satu kompartemen.

"Ayo," kata Capella yang langsung berlari, aku dan Lily berbalik dan bergegas menyusulnya.

"Jaga dirimu sayang," Mum mulai berbicara, sedangkan Dad menatapku, "jangan melanggar peraturan manapun, jangan keluar saat jam malam dan jangan masuk—"

"—Hutan terlarang, yeah aku sudah hapal Mum," kataku tak sabar. Dia langsung memelukku sambil menangis dan aku memeluknya erat, berharap itu cukup. Mulai tahun ini tidak ada Capella yang akan menemaninya di rumah, dan aku yakin dia pasti kesepian. Dia melepaskan aku dan aku mengusap air mata di pipinya. Kemudian dia beralih memeluk Capella.

"Senyum Mum, aku menunggu suratmu," ujar Capella menenangkannya. Dad menyambar tubuhku, dan memeluku dengan jantan. Dia tidak mengatakan larangan-larangan seperti Mum, dan itulah yang aku sukai darinya. Dad hanya menunjukan senyum separuhnya dan aku melakukan hal yang sama sambil menatapnya.

"Buat aku bangga, Malfoy," ujarnya tegas sambil mengacak rambut cokelatku, dan aku mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berlari memasuki gerbong menyusul Albus dan melambai kepada mereka semua sampai kereta berbelok.

Aku berjalan menuju kompartemen James dan Scorpius, sedangkan Lily dan Capella yang baru pertama kali menaiki Hogwarts Ekspress ini mengikuti di belakangku. Aku berpikir akan merubah arah ketika tertangkap mataku siluet seorang gadis berambut ikal berwarna hitam, tapi terlambat karena detik yang sama dia sudah memanggil namaku, "Antarius!"

'_Bagus! Belum satu menit aku di atas kereta, kesialan sudah menghampiriku dalam sosok gadis berambut ikal ini,' _batinku berang.

Aku terus berjalan cepat sehingga sudah sampai di depan pintu kompartemen tempat James dan Scorpius yang sudah sibuk menyiapkan permainan _Quidditch By Mind _dan di bantu oleh Louise dan Fred_,_ sementara Jane—yang tadi memanggilku— masih berusaha menerobos kerumunan anak-anak. Capella dan Lily mendahuluiku masuk dan duduk di bangku yang masih kosong sementara aku bersandar di ambang pintu menunggu Jane.

Sebetulnya, ingin sekali menutup pintu kompartemen ini di depan wajah Jane sehingga dia tahu aku tidak ingin diganggu, tapi itu sangat tidak bermartabat.

"Hai, Ants," serunya ketika sudah berada di dekatku.

Aku menaikan alisku tanpa membalas seruan riangnya, aku melihat cerminan wajah dinginku di dalam matanya yang biru. Wajahnya berubah muram seketika.

"Aku kangen sekali padamu, mengapa kau tidak membalas suratku?" katanya dengan kecewa.

"Sibuk," sahutku sambil mengangkat bahu, "sudah selesai?" lanjutku dengan nada dingin yang selalu ku gunakan untuk cewek-cewek seperti Jane, herannya bukan malah menjauh mereka malah semakin merekat padaku seperti lendir menjijikan.

Jane menghela napasnya seakan kata-kataku membuatnya tersiksa, lalu dia mengendarkan pandangannya ke dalam kompartemen. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Capella memberikan pandangan mencela ala Malfoy kepada Jane sedangkan Lily memandang keluar jendela dengan mata mendelik.

"Oh, siapa mereka?" tanya Jane ingin tahu.

"Sepupu dan adikku," jawabku dengan nada sambil lalu.

"Oh," Jane terkesiap, entah karena akhirnya mengenali satu Malfoy baru, atau karena melihat tatapan Capella yang mematikan. Tapi bukannya mundur, Jane justru beringsut maju, "hai kalian, aku Ja—" Jane tidak meneruskan kata-katanya karena aku sudah menarik tubuhnya yang sudah separuh jalan memasuki kompartemen kami, dia menatapku binggung dan aku langsung menyeretnya keluar dan menutup pintu kompartemen dengan kakiku.

"Aku belum mengizinkanmu memperkenalkan diri," desisku. Jika ada satu cewek yang ingin aku kenalkan pada Capella dan Lily, jelas itu bukan seorang Jane Whitness.

"Ayolah Ant, aku kan pacarmu dan aku—"

"Aku tak ingat pernah memintamu jadi pacarku!" potongku.

"Memang tidak, karena aku yang memintamu dan kau—"

"Tidak menjawab apa-apa," potongku lagi sambil mendengus, wajah Jane seperti baru saja terhantam buldger dan itu membuatku puas. Aku langsung berbalik meninggalkannya, berjalan dengan tangan dalam sakuku dan masih bisa mendengar suara kerasnya yang berteriak tapi tidak dapat ku tangkap kata-katanya.

Selalu seperti ini, aku akan selalu memperlakukan cewek-cewek seperti Jane dengan kasar dan dingin, lalu mereka akan marah dan aku akan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Tapi anehnya, mereka tidak malah meninggalkanku, justru semakin hari mereka semakin sering menganguku seperti hantu gentayangan.

Aku memilih tempat duduk di samping Scorpius yang mendengus ketika melihatku datang, aku menatapnya tajam, tunggu sampai gilirannya tiba. Hanya karena dia bersembunyi di kompartemen ini bukan berarti cewek-cewek pengagumnya tidak dapat menemukannya.

Albus membuka pintu kompartemen tepat ketika James membobol gawang Scorpius dalam permainan itu.

"Hay," sapanya, "oh, Ant. Disini kau rupanya, tadi Vanessa mencarimu, tapi aku bilang kau mungkin ketinggalan kereta karena sedang berkenalan dengan penjaga karcis muggle yang cantik," lanjutnya cepat, James dan Scorpius terbahak-bahak di atas permainan mereka sedangkan Capella menatapku dengan pandangan aneh dan Lily memincingkan matanya.

"Thanks Al," kataku, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padanya untuk tidak membawa Vanessa ke sini.

"Dua cewek dalam sepuluh menit terakhir. Wow!" kata Lily sinis, aku memutar bola mataku.

"Scorp, Gabriella juga mencarimu. Hati-hati saja dia membawa-bawa cokelat, bisa jadi ramuan cinta lagi," kata Al santai sambil memperhatikan sampai dimana permainan _Quidditch By Mind _James dan Fred Versus Scorpius dan Louis. Sementara Scorpius sudah berhenti tertawa dengan wajah yang tidak percaya.

"Dan kau juga James, ingat Cedra ? Dia sepertinya sedang mengecek kompartemen satu per satu sampai menemukanmu untuk menuntut apa yang kau lakukan padanya akhir tahun lalu," lanjut Al yang langsung mengambil tempat di antara Capella dan Lily dengan memaksa.

"Apa yang kau perbuat James?" tanya Capella dengan nada ingin tahu yang aneh. "Oh pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik," ujar Capella sarkastik.

"Bukan urusanmu Capten," kata James, "dan aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kok," lanjutnya tak acuh, Capella memandang James kesal lalu melayangkan pandangan yang sama kepadaku. Seolah akulah yang menyuruh James menyebutnya Capten.

"Apapun yang diperbuat James, pasti tidak lebih buruk dari Ant," kata Lily membela kakaknya, "lihat saja, baru sepuluh menit di atas kereta sudah dua cewek yang mencarinya," lanjutnya sambil mendengus.

Aku hanya menatap Lily tanpa berkomentar tentang kesimpulan yang diambilnya. Lily bukan seorang cewek yang menyebalkan, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi sangat menyebalkan seperti ini. Menyalahkanku hanya karena cewek-cewek idiot mencariku. Bahkan menyamakan kenakalanku dengan James. Jelas aku tidak akan berbuat iseng seperti James yang dengan sengaja menaburi bubuk gatal ke jubah Cedra Lancdon, hanya karena dia menyebarkan gosip bahwa dia melihat James memaksa seorang cewek Hufflepuff kelas satu untuk menciumnya.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli atas pembelaan Lily, dan hanya duduk bersandar sambil mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

"Wajar saja Ant punya banyak penggemar. Dari yang aku dengar, mereka tergila-gila pada sifat pendiamnya yang dingin, mereka anggap itu _cool_,_"_ kata Al menjelaskan, aku hanya menyeringai tak percaya mendengarnya, tapi tetap tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Tapi tidak lebih banyak dariku," sambung Scorpius.

"Itu karena kau meladeni mereka, kau mencium siapapun yang ingin dicium olehmu," kata James mendengus sedangkan Scorpius menyeringai. Scorpius memang terkenal sebagai seorang _playboy_, sehingga banyak cewek-cewek idiot yang berlomba mendapat ciuman spesial darinya, tapi dari yang aku ketahui tidak ada satupun ciuman yang dianggap spesial oleh Scorp, kecuali satu ciuman masa kecilnya.

"Tidak baik menolak, kan?" katanya santai, sedangkan aku mendengus dan yang lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Capella menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Aku lebih baik karena melakukannya dengan terang-terangan, lihat Ant," katanya menyeringai menengok ke arahku, "aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan ketika kau selalu kembali larut malam ke ruang rekreasi, Ant," lanjutnya dengan mata yang berbinar ingin tahu.

"Bukan urusanmu," kataku dingin masih sambil bersandar dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalaku.

"Aku mau ketempat Domie dan Lucy," kata Lily yang langsung beranjak pergi.

"Hey Lils, jangan katakan yang macam-macam tentangku," teriak Scorpius, sedangkan Lily tidak menengok dan hanya melambai dari balik bahunya dan terus saja berjalan sambil menutup pintu kompartemen dengan kencang. Bahkan dia tidak bertanya dimana letak kompartemen Domie dan Lucy.

Aku menatap pintu yang tertutup itu walapun sosok Lily sudah menghilang. Menahan diri untuk tidak ikut beranjak dari sini dan menyusulnya, karena dari yang aku lihat, James dan Albus tidak mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang mungkin tersesat. Jadi, jika aku mengkhawatirkan Lily akan menjadi sangat aneh.

Berkali-kali aku melakukan pertahanan diri seperti ini pada apapun yang ingin aku lakukan terhadap Lily, seperti; menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak melarangnya ketika dia memacu sapu terbangnya terlalu cepat, atau menahan diri untuk tidak menyeretnya ke dalam rumah, saat dia masih berusaha membuat boneka salju walaupun sudah kedinginan.

Aku cukup heran, mengapa tidak ada yang melakukan semua yang _ingin_ aku lakukan terhadap Lily? Tidak juga kakak-kakaknya. Jika itu Capella sudah pasti aku langsung melakukannya tanpa berpikir, tapi Capella cukup cerdas untuk tidak mengubur dirinya seharian di dalam salju hanya untuk membuat boneka.

Lily terlihat aneh hari ini, dia biasanya ceria dan menyenangkan. Berbaur bersama kami jika sedang saling mengejek, tapi sekarang dia pergi begitu saja, bersikap seperti peramal gadungan, dan yang lebih parah lagi berulah seperti reporter _Daily Prophet_ yang sedang mencari berita.

Mungkin dia hanya sedang memikirkan di asrama mana dia di tempatkan nanti, mengingat Albus yang diyakini menempati Gryffindor malah terdampar di Slytherin. Sudah pasti dia mewanti-wanti kemungkinan itu juga.

Aku menghela napasku, menurutku tidak ada yang salah dari Slytherin. Lagipula ada Al yang akan menjaganya di Slytherin, atau aku, _mungkin_.

Aku melepas pandanganku dari pintu dan beralih ke jendela di sebelah kiriku. Mataku bertemu dengan mata abu-abu dingin Capella, aku menelaah arti tatapannya. Dia melirik pintu tempat Lily menghilang dan kembali menatapku dengan tatapan aneh seperti… menuduh… bukan, bukan hanya tatapan menuduh. Tunggu sebentar, aku mengerutkan keningku berusaha membaca arti tatapan dinginnya dan hanya satu yang aku temukan; menyalahkan.

Seolah karena akulah Lily pindah kompartemen. Aku mengangkat alisku yang masih bertautan, tanda bertanya. Tapi Capella hanya menghela napasnya dan bangkit sambil bergumam bahwa dia ingin menyusul lily. Meninggalkanku yang menatapnya bingung.

Aku melihat James mengangkat kepalanya, matanya mengikuti sosok Capella yang menghilang di balik pintu. Lalu dia juga bangkit dan mengumamkan kata toilet lalu bergegas keluar, berbelok ke arah yang Capella ambil— arah yang jelas-jelas berlawanan dengan toilet terdekat.

Tapi aku tidak memusingkannya, aku masih bergulat dengan pertanyaan yang tidak sempat aku lontarkan,_ 'apa salahku?'_

* * *

OoOoO  
******To Be Continued**  
OoOoO

* * *

_Ada sumpah serapah yang tak tahan ingin kau lontarkan padaku? seperti, **"Aduh Self! kok pendek banget!"** atau **"Self lama banget publishnya!"** atau mungkin **"Self masih banyak typonya tuh! **_

_atau apapun itu, tinggal klik aja tombol Review nya hihihihi _

_Btw, makasih banget yaa yang udah Review di EPILOG-nya **Something New** :') kalian lah yang buat aku menekan kuat-kuat krisis percaya diriku dan menendang jauh-jauh kata-kata, **"Publis gak ya? duh publish gak ya? gak usah aja kali ya." **_

Peluk hangat  
-Self Quill


	2. Chapter 2

.::OoOoO::.

Sequel **"Something New"**

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**A Different Malfoy**** © SelfQuill**

Chapter 2

.::OoOoO::.

* * *

Aku, Capella dan yang lainnya berpisah di stasiun Hogsmade, karena murid-murid kelas satu harus mengikuti Hagrid naik perahu untuk menuju kastil, sedangkan kami murid kelas dua keatas menggunakan kereta tanpa kuda.

Pieree Higgs dan Adrian Flint sudah menungguku di depan salah satu kereta tanpa kuda itu, sambil melipat kedua tangan mereka di dada dengan tidak sabar. Mereka adalah teman-teman dekatku, tapi bukan sahabatku. Seseorang tidak bisa disebut sahabat jika hanya mengikutimu karena ingin ketenaran, kan? Tapi mereka sebenarnya baik, hanya sedikit menyukai kekerasan lebih daripada murid lainnya, sedikit lebih sering melanggar peraturan dibanding murid lain, sedikit lebih pembangkang, dan lebih suka membuat onar dibanding mengerjakan essay. Err… baiklah mungkin kata "baik" terlalu berlebihan untuk mereka, tapi mereka "tidak buruk".

"Ant," sapa Adrian sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal, aku menyeringai dan menyambut tangannya. Kepalan tangan kami bertemu di udara.

"Lama sekali sobat," kata Pieree yang juga melakukan hal yang sama, aku menonjok pelan kepalan tangannya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda meringis di wajahnya, aku langsung menyesal tidak mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku.

"Aku mengawasi seseorang hingga dia naik perahu bersama Hagrid," jawabku pelan sambil menaiki kereta yang kami tempati sendiri. Aku bisa melihat Scorpius sudah bergabung bersama teman-teman yang satu tingkat dengannya di kereta lain, Brian Pucey dan Theronius Nott. Hampir sama denganku sebenarnya, ketenaran melatarbelakangi pertemanan mereka, kecuali mungkin Theronius. Dia benar-benar sahabat Scorpius, mungkin karena orangtua Theronius, Theodore Nott, adalah sahabat Dad.

"Siapa?" tanya Pieree yang sudah mengambil tempat di depanku.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya, kan?" tebak Adrian. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku tidak peduli. Tebakan Adrian tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sejujurnya, aku bukan hanya mengawasi Capella.

Kereta mulai bergerak dalam kegelapan yang semakin pekat, hanya cahaya dari obor-obor yang tertancap di sepanjang jalan utama yang meneranginya. Dari balik pepohonan yang lebat, aku bisa melihat danau hitam, tempat dimana puluhan perahu-perahu kecil bergerak membelah airnya, membuat riak yang cukup menyeramkan jika dilihat dalam kegelapan seperti ini. Mataku secara tidak sengaja melakukan hal bodoh, mencari-cari rambut merah panjang di antara siluet-siluet yang terlihat menyeberangi danau itu, tapi kegelapan sangat pekat, sehingga hanya siluet tubuh Hagrid yang besar yang dapat kukenali.

"Oh, aku ingat. Capella masuk tahun ini kan?" kata Pieree dengan nada ingin tahu dan jahil yang sangat aku kenali.

"Jangan sentuh adikku, Pieree!" kataku yang langsung melayangkan tatapan dingin kepadanya.

"Tentu tidak, sobat," katanya cepat sambil mengangkat tangan dengan telapaknya menghadap ke arahku, "Hogwarts mengajariku untuk tidak mengusik naga tidur," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh. Aku dan Adrian ikut tertawa bersamanya. Mereka mulai membicarakan anak-anak kelas satu lainnya yang bisa menjadi objek percobaan mantra-mantra lelucon mereka dan pikiranku ikut melayang ke sosok anak kelas satu juga. Tapi hanya salah satu dari puluhan anak itu.

Kereta terhentak keras, menandakan kami sudah memasuki batas Hogwarts dan kurang dari lima menit kereta berhenti meluncur di depan pintu ek besar.

Aku merapatkan jubahku dan langsung melangkah ke dalam aula depan, menyelamatkan diriku sendiri dari angin malam yang berhembus menusuk tulang. Aku bertemu Scorpius dan teman-temannya di depan pintu Aula Besar, aku mengendikan kepalaku untuk mengajaknya masuk bersama dan dia mengangguk singkat. Aku bisa mendengar Pieree, Adrian, Brian dan Theronius saling sapa di belakang kami.

Aku mengambil kursi bagian terdepan— sesuatu yang jarang kami lakukan— agar bisa melihat dengan jelas acara seleksi asrama, aku tidak ingin ketinggalan saat-saat dimana Capella duduk di kursi kayu kecil dengan topi tua di kepalanya. Kelihatannya Scorpius juga merasakan hal yang sama, hanya kami tidak menyatakannya secara terang-terangan. Lagipula selain melihat Capella, aku juga ingin melihat_nya_. Penasaran dimana _dia _akan di tempatkan.

Tidak kutampik saat aku mengharapkan topi tua itu meneriakan "Slytherin" saat menyentuh rambut merah_nya_ yang panjang.

"Aku harap tidak lama," kata Scorp tidak sabar.

"Ya… aku sudah sangat lapar," gerutu Brian, "semoga McGonagall tidak terlalu banyak bicara yang tidak penting," lanjutnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukan garpu di atas meja dengan tidak sabar.

"Tidak akan lama, mereka pasti sudah di ruang kecil itu," ujar Theronius menujuk pintu kecil dengan dagunya. Lihat, hanya Theronius yang mengerti Scorpius, selain aku. Mungkin orang lain akan berpikir Scorpius tidak sabar menunggu hidangan makan malam yang nikmat, tapi aku tahu dia sebenarnya tidak sabar melihat Capella di seleksi, sama sepertiku.

Professor Vector muncul tak lama kemudian dengan menenteng kursi kayu di satu tangannya dan topi tua yang sudah sangat lusuh— aku bertaruh, jika tidak diwajibkan, Capella tidak akan mau meletakan topi selusuh itu di kepalanya— di tangan lainnya. Berderet anak-anak kelas satu mengikuti di belakangnya. Beberapa ada yang gemetar ketakutan, sebagian mengedarkan pandangan dengan terpesona ke langit malam Aula Besar. Fred justru menunjukan cengiran jahilnya yang biasa, Louise berjalan pelan di belakangnya, tampak agak gugup. Sedangkan Capella, kunilai terlalu santai untuk prosesi penting ini, dan di sebelahnya berjalan seseorang yang juga ku tunggu. Di mataku, hanya keduanya yang terlihat menonjol dibanding anak-anak lain, mungkin karena rambut panjang mereka yang gampang dikenali. Pirang platina dan merah membara.

Aku melewatkan bagian awal seleksi dengan berbincang kecil dengan Pieree dan Adrian. Tahun ini aku akan meminta mereka membantuku untuk menjauhkan cewek-cewek pengikik— meminjam istilah Capella— dari sekitarku. Tapi kepalaku lantas langsung menoleh ketika Professor Vector menyerukan,

"Malfoy, Capella."

Suasana hening sejenak, entah memang sejak awal suasana sehening ini karena mereka memperhatikan acara seleksi asrama, atau baru hening ketika nama keluargaku disebutkan. Nama keluarga kami memang sedikit meninggalkan kesan tersendiri bagi sebagian besar komunitas sihir.

Aku melihat Capella mendekati kursi kecil itu dan duduk dengan enggan. Dia mengibaskan rambut pirangnya yang panjang sebelum topi itu diletakan di kepalanya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi apapun. Sudah dapat dipastikan dimana dia akan ditempatkan…

"SLYTHERIN!" seru topi seleksi dan langsung di sambut oleh tepukan dan siulan keras dari meja Slytherin, aku dan Scorpius tidak ikut bertepuk dan bersiul— seperti yang Al lakukan— tentu saja. Kami hanya duduk diam menatap Capella, tapi senyum simpul bermain diwajah kami.

"Bagus Malfoy," bisikku ketika dia sudah duduk di bangku depanku yang kosong. Dia tersenyum miring, rupanya cukup menikmati sambutan yang sangat antusias dari asrama barunya.

"Bagus Capie," kata Scorpius pelan, dan dia mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada obrolan dua temannya yang juga baru mengucapkan selamat pada Capella. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang Scorpius tunggu, jadi dia sekarang cukup fokus untuk membicarakan apapun itu dengan dua temannya.

Sedangkan aku masih menatap ke depan sambil terus mendengarkan ocehan Pieree tentang sulitnya permintaanku jika mereka tidak aku izinkan mengunakan kekerasan pada cewek-cewek itu. Pandangan dan pendengaranku terpaku ke depan ketika Professor Vector menyebutkan satu nama, membuat ocehan Pieree seolah teredam.

"Potter, Lily."

Seseorang yang ku tunggu sedari tadi maju mendekati bangku kayu kecil. Rambut merahnya yang panjang bergoyang cantik ketika dia berbalik untuk duduk. Aku mengerutkan keningku ketika Professor Vector meletakan topi seleksi di atas kepalanya. Aku terkejut sekaligus merasa agak-agak kecewa ketika topi itu langsung meneriakan, "GRYFFINDOR" bahkan sebelum menyentuh rambutnya.

Aku sadar bahwa aku mempertahankan raut kecewaku lebih lama dari pada biasanya. Biasanya aku selalu bisa menyembunyikan apapun yang aku rasa dengan wajah dinginku. Aku buru-buru merubah air wajahku, dan memalingkan wajahku dari seleksi yang belum selesai di depan sana.

Aku mendapati Capella tersenyum memandangku, aku menatapnya tanpa berkomentar apapun dan langsung menyambar sebuah apel yang terhidang di atas meja. Setelah beberapa gigitan aku masih merasakan mata Capella masih menempelku. Aku menoleh lagi dan dia masih menatapku dengan senyuman semakin lebar.

"Apa?" tanyaku, merasa risih dipandangi dengan mata anak kucing seperti itu.

"Tidak," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu tapi masih tetap terseyum ceria.

Fred dan Louise menjadi anak yang terakhir di seleksi dan keduanya tentu saja masuk Gryffindor, seperti para Weasley dan Potter lainnya— kecuali Albus, hanya dia Potter yang terdampar di Slytherin.

Pandanganku terpaku pada deretan meja Gryffindor, _lagi._ Seolah ada magnet tak kasat mata yang menarik mataku untuk terus menatap ke sana. Aku bisa melihat jelas James sedang mengucapkan selamat datang pada Fred dan Louise, sedangkan Lily mengobrol riang dengan satu anak laki-laki yang juga baru saja di seleksi. Aku terus menatapnya sampai dia akhirnya menyadari tatapanku dan tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya dan menganguk singkat tepat ketika sebuah tangan bergelayut di lenganku.

Aku langsung menengok dan mendapati, sosok Ratherva memaksa duduk di antaraku dan Pieree yang mengerutu. Ratherva adalah seorang gadis yang cantik dengan mata cokelat yang bersinar dan rambut merahnya yang sangat ikal, aku akan cukup menyukainya jika saja dia tidak bersikap seperti cewek-cewek kurang kerjaan yang mengikutiku kemana-mana.

Mau tak mau, aku tersenyum setelah melihat mata cokelatnya, mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sedari tadiku perhatikan. Buru-buru aku kembali memandang jauh ke deretan bangku Gryffindor, Lily masih memandangku tapi kemudian membuang mukanya untuk meneruskan pembicaraannya dengan anak laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Hay Ant, aku tak melihatmu di kereta," seru Ratherva sambil terseyum.

Entah mengapa suasana hatiku menjadi buruk. Aku mengecam kedatangan Ratherva, seolah karena dia-lah, orang yang tersenyum padaku justru sekarang membuang mukanya. Aku memasang wajah dinginku dan berusaha melepaskan lenganku dari tangannya yang melingkar seperti tanaman Jerat Setan.

"Aku bukan pendorong troli makanan di kereta Rath. Aku di kompartemenku," kataku dingin sambil mengigit apelku lagi setelah lenganku terbebas, tapi dengan santai Ratherva merebutnya dan mulai memakan sisanya, membuatku memberikan pandangan jijik padanya.

Baru saja Ratherva membuka mulutnya aku mendengar dehaman kecil dari arah Capella. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku padanya, tapi dia tidak menatapku, dia sedang menatap Ratherva dengan tajam, sedangkan Ratherva menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Siapa Ant?" tanya Ratherva pelan, tapi cukup jelas untuk didengar Capella yang sekarang merubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan mencemooh. Aku hanya menatap Ratherva tidak percaya seolah seharusnya dia bisa dengan mudah mengenali Capella, mengingat rambut panjangnya yang berwarna khas. _Demi tuhan, apa cewek ini tidak menonton acara seleksi?_

"Oh," Ratherva terkesiap, rupanya baru mengenali Capella, ketika dia memasang wajah dingin yang sama seperti yang kupasang, "kau Capella?" tanya Ratherva di sela-sela kunyahan apelnya.

Capella menatap Ratherva seolah dia adalah debu di sepatunya, _sangat Malfoy._ "Tidak pernah mendengar tata krama makan apel, _Rats_?" Tanya Capella yang menyeringai.

Aku berusaha sebisaku untuk tidak tertawa saat mendengar panggilan yang Capella buat untuk Ratherva— _Rats,_ yang berarti tikus. Aku menangkap tatapan geli di balik seringai Capella, mau tak mau aku ikut menyeringai. Bahkan Pieree dan Adrian yang duduk di sampingku tertawa. Scorpius hanya diam memperhatikan.

"_Rats_?" tanya Ratherva tidak percaya dan merasa sedikit tersinggung, "namaku Ratherva, Ratherva Pritchard. Kau bisa memanggilku Rath, tapi tidak dengan _Rats_!" lanjutnya dalam satu tarikan napas, sedangkan Capella hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan langsung menyambar makanan yang sudah terhidang di atas meja, seolah Ratherva tidak memperkenalkan diri. Aku tidak berbicara sampai dia beranjak dengan marah kembali ke asramanya, Ravenclaw.

"Ku kira terlalu dini untuk mencari musuh, Capie," kata Scorpius berlaga serius sambil menarik sepiring kentang tumbuk.

"Tradisi Malfoy tidak bisa di hentikan, Scorp," kata Theronius dengan santai, menuang jus labu kuning ke pialanya sendiri. "Mau Capie?" tanya Theronius.

"Namaku Capella! Jangan ikut-ikut memanggiku Capie, Theronius Nott!" kata Capella tegas, "dan kau," lanjutnya sambil melayangkan pandangan ke arah Scorpius, "hilangkan panggilan itu!"

Aku mendengus dan tertawa di atas piringku, tapi yang lainnya tidak ada yang tertawa. Mungkin, baru kali ini mereka melihat ada orang lain yang bisa mengecam Scorpius yang terkenal dingin, sombong dan berkuasa.

Capella sendiri tidak begitu mempedulikan tatapan heran mereka, dia justru sedang berbalik dan menatap jauh ke seberang Aula Besar. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan mendapati Lily menatap Capella seakan sedang berbicara dari hati ke hati, tapi kemudian dia langsung menunduk dan kembali menekuni piringnya. Pandangan Capella kembali menyorotku.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau mengizinkan, si cewek _tikus _itu mengelayutimu seperti kukang," kata Capella.

"Aku tidak mengizinkannya, karena dia memang tidak meminta izinku," kataku tak acuh, sambil memotong daging sapi panggangku. "Dan, jangan bicara seperti itu, Cap. Tidak sopan."

"Ugh, jangan mengurusi kesopananku, Ant!"

"Jangan mengurusi kehidupanku kalau begitu."

"Terserahlah, tunggu sampai kau menyesal nanti," kata Capella serius— atau pura-pura serius— entahlah. Dia sudah mulai makan dan tidak mungkin bisa diganggu. Aku bertanya-tanya sendiri apa gerangan yang akan membuatku menyesal, tapi baruku sadari bahwa aku tidak peduli.

"Hey, Ant," aku mendengar Scorp menyerukan namaku. Aku menaikan alisku, bertanya. Dia memberikan secarik perkamen pada Adrian yang duduk di depannya, dan Adrian menyodorkannya padaku. Aku membaca satu nama yang tertulis di atas perkamen itu.

_**Keeland Towler/G/tingkat 5**_

Aku tak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang nama ini karena aku tahu apa artinya: Towler dari asrama Gryffindor akan jadi target Scorpius berikutnya. Towler _malang._ Aku bisa menebak apa kesalahannya…

"Dia mendekati, Dominique. Aku yakin dia bukan cowok baik," bisik Scorpius yang sedikit membungkuk, sehingga aku perlu sedikit berusaha untuk menangkap suaranya. _Ha! Cowok mana sih yang mendekati Domie yang dianggap baik olehnya, tidak satupun._

Dan hanya ada satu alasan mengapa Scorp memberitahu nama targetnya padaku…

"Aku butuh bantuan Adrian dan Pieree—"'_Nah kan! Demi Merlin, aku bukan mandor mereka, mengapa sih Scorp selalu bilang padaku dulu jika butuh bantuan Ad dan Pieree_,' batinku berang, "—dia cowok tingkat lima, aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa dia mendekati, Domie!"

"Dan jika kau sudah tahu, kau akan membuatnya babak belur dan dia akan mundur dengan sendirinya," kataku tenang, "mudah ditebak," lanjutku sambil mendengus.

"Tergantung," kata Scorpius, dia menegakan tubuhnya dan sekarang tidak lagi berbisik sehingga Capella menengok ke arahnya dengan curiga, "Jadi?" tanya Scorpius kepadaku.

"Tanya mereka saja, jangan tanya aku," kataku berang, karena dianggap seperti semacam alfa kawanan pemberontak Hogwarts. _Menggelikan_. Aku bisa melihat Scorpius memberi pandangan bertanya pada Adrian dan Pieree yang duduk mengapitku. Pieree mengusap telapak tangannya dengan bersemangat, sedangkan Adrian menganguk menyetujui.

"Beres kalau begitu. Ayo Ant," kata Scorp yang sudah akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku?" tanyaku heran.

"Jangan bodoh, Ant! Jika Pieree dan Adrian ikut, kau juga."

'_Nah, setelah menganggapku mandor, dia sekarang menarikku ke permainan idiotnya, di hari pertama masuk sekolah, pula.' _Aku menarik napasku, dengan enggan aku juga beranjak dari kursiku.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Capella yang sedari tadi menyimak omongan kami.

"Ingat apa yang aku bilang tentang _'urusan masing-masing'_, adikku tersayang?" kata Scorpius sarkastik.

Capella menatapnya tajam, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. Tatapan yang selalu bisa membuatku menuruti semua kemauannya, "Ant?" tanyanya.

"Santai Capella, kami hanya ingin berkenalan dengan seseorang," jawabku tenang, "sampai ketemu di ruang rekreasi," lanjutku sembari melambai kepadanya. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat dua permata di kalungnya meredup.

Aku menyusul Pieree dan Adrian yang menungguku, sedangkan Scorpius, Brian dan Theronius sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Vanessa melambai padamu dari meja Ravenclaw," bisik Pieree di telingaku ketika kami berjalan pelan menuju pintu.

"Abaikan," kataku bosan.

"Ha! Lihat Ratherva tersenyum padamu setelah melempar pandangan marah ke Vanessa," lanjut Pieree sambil menahan tawanya.

"Jangan tersenyum balik!" bentakku pada Pieree yang suka seenaknya membalas setiap sapaan dan senyuman dari cewek-cewek idiot itu. Mereka akan mengira itu karena aku terlalu dingin untuk tersenyum balik padanya sehingga menyuruh Pieree.

"Anak kelas satu menatapmu dari meja Gryffindor," bisik Adrian.

Aku menghela napasku. "Jangan menatap balik, Ad!" kataku tak sabar.

"Tapi aku seperti mengenalnya," kata Adrian serius, aku tidak mempedulikannya. "Oh, Potter termuda, pantas wajahnya terasa familier," lanjut Adrian, kata-katanya membuat kepalaku otomatis menegok ke arah meja Gryffindor.

Dari sekian banyak anak, mataku langsung terpaku pada satu orang. Adrian benar, Lily menatapku dan tidak membuang wajahnya lagi. Aku menyeringai ketika dia tersentak karena menyadari aku menatapnya balik. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku, dari jarak sejauh ini bahkan aku bisa melihat samar-samar dia memutar matanya dan langsung menghadap ke depan Aula. Dia selalu bisa membuatku tertawa karena tingkah anehnya.

"_Jangan menatap balik, Ad_!" aku mendengar suara Adrian meniru kata-kataku untuknya tadi. "Ha! lihat siapa yang menatap balik sekarang," lanjutnya sambil mendengus. Sedangkan Pieree menatapku ingin tahu.

Aku tidak menjawabnya melainkan meninggalkan keduanya dengan berjalan lebih cepat untuk keluar dari Aula Besar.

Scorpius sudah setengah jalan menaiki tangga pualam menuju lantai atas, ketika aku keluar dari Aula Besar. Kami menaiki tangga sampai ke koridor di lantai tiga dan berhenti tepat di tengah koridor _Gunhilda of Gorsemoor_. Aku bersandar pada dinding di depan patung Gunhilda— patung nenek bermata satu, yang merupakan salah satu lorong rahasia menuju ke Hogsmade yang Al beritahu padaku tahun lalu.

"Nah, Brian sudah memberitahuku bahwa si-_cowok-ramping_-Towler ini sering melewati koridor ini untuk ke perpustakaan," jelas Scorpius, "sebentar lagi dia pasti datang."

"Ada yang pergi ke perpustakaan di hari pertama? Apa kau gila?" tanyaku tak percaya, sepintar-pintarnya cowok bernama Towler ini dia pasti tidak mungkin ke perpustakaan di hari pertama. Tapi pikiranku melayang ke sosok Capella, jika dia seperti Capella mungkin saja. Ugh, semoga Capella tidak cukup rajin untuk ke perpustakaan di hari pertamanya.

"Tunggu saja," jawab Brian yakin.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku, sementara Pieree dan Adrian mengikutiku bersandar di dinding dan Scorpius, Brian, juga Theronius sudah mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Mereka berdiri diam di seberang kami. Nah sekarang kami berenam merasa seperti patung penjaga yang berjajar sepanjang koridor— atau setidaknya hanya aku yang merasa begitu.

Sekitar lima belas menit berdiri dalam diam, kami melihat seseorang menyusuri koridor setengah berlari. Walaupun aku belum pernah melihat Keeland Towler, aku yakin itu pasti dia. Tubuhnya kurus dan tidak terlalu tinggi, cocok dengan namanya. Keeland memang berarti kecil dan ramping.

Towler berhenti sejenak ketika melihat kami berdiri di dua sisi koridor, mungkin berpikir untuk mencari jalan lain yang tidak _ditutup_. Tapi sepertinya dia merasa idiot jika harus berbalik dan pergi ketika kami juga telah melihatnya —menunggu tepatnya. Secara dia lebih tua dariku dan Scorp, harga dirinya pasti dipertaruhkan di sini.

Dia terus berjalan pelan melewati kami, aku melihat Scorp memutar matanya dan menyeringai menang. Scorp memutar badannya sampai dia menghadap ujung koridor dan mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat ke punggung Towler yang telah melewati kami.

"Berhenti disitu, Towler!" ucap Scorpius dengan nada dinginnya.

Aku merasakan Pieree dan Adrian bangkit dari sandaran mereka, sedangkan aku tetap bersandar di tempatku. Mataku melekat pada sosok Towler yang berbalik dengan kelambatan yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Apa maumu, Malfoy?" tanyanya dengan mata terbelakak melihat tiga tongkat— oh… lima tongkat mengacung padanya— Pieree dan Adrian juga telah mengacungkan tongkatnya.

Lima lawan satu sudah lebih dari licik. Jadi, aku tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatku.

Seperti biasa, aku hanya akan menonton mereka mempermainkan orang, lalu sampai mata orang itu terpaku padaku, barulah aku sadar aku _benar-benar_ seperti mandor. Mandor dari lima algojo. Para target kejahilan Scorpius dan yang lainnya pasti akan melayangan pandangan aneh padaku, seolah-olah aku-lah yang memegang kendali atas mereka. Seolah aku-lah yang menyuruh Scorpius dan yang lainnya menyerang dan menjahili anak-anak itu hanya agar aku bisa _menonton_ pertunjukan bagus.

"Mengapa kau mendekati Dom?" tanya Scorpius langsung ke sasaran.

"Dom?" Towler balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Dominique weasley. Nah kenapa?" tanya Scorpius lagi.

"Ku rasa itu bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!" katanya yang mulai marah. Scorpius menaikan tongkatnya lebih tinggi, mengacung tepat di wajah Towler, dan aku heran mengapa cowok itu tidak mengeluarkan tongkatnya juga. Merlin, dia kan murid tingkat lima, masa seidiot ini.

"Urusanku Towler. Urusanku! Karena Dominique adalah… kerabatku. Dan aku tak mau dia didekati orang yang salah," kata Scorpius tegas, dia maju selangkah sehingga yang lain mengikutinya. Aku masih bertahan di tempatku, belum menemukan alasan untuk bangkit.

"Santai saja, Malfoy!" kata Towler cepat, dia mengangkat tangannya yang kosong, _benar-benar cowok pintar yang idiot._ "Aku hanya tak sengaja terkena saat Dominique mengeluarkan aura Veela-nya, dan aku menyukainya, dan aku rasa aku tidak masuk ke katagori _'cowok yang salah'_ menurutmu."

Bahaya. Aku sudah tau Towler pasti akan membuat Scorpius meledak saat dia mengucapkan kata Veela.

"Sialan! KAU MENYUKAINYA HANYA KARENA DIA VEELA?!" teriakan Scorpius mengema di sekeliling koridor, aku melambaikan tongkatku untuk memasang mantra kedap suara. Dan saat itulah mata Towler terpaku padaku. Itu dia! Tatapan aneh yang sama seperti target-target lainnya, menuduh. Seolah aku dalang di balik semuanya. Aku hanya balas menatapnya.

"Tentu saja bukan _hanya_ karena dia Veela, aku menyukainya karena dia baik, pintar, cantik, bersinar, anggun—" tapi Towler tidak dapat melanjutkan penjelasannya karena satu luncuran mantra hampir saja mengenainya. Itu bearti saatnya aku bangkit dari sandaran nyamanku.

"Jika kau belum mengerti. Semua yang kau sebut adalah ciri-ciri Veela, idiot!" desis Scorpius dari sela-sela giginya yang terkatup, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. "Jika kau tetap mendekatinya _hanya_ karena dia seorang Veela, aku tidak segan-segan untuk—"

Scorpius tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku sudah menahan bahunya agar dia tidak meluncurkan mantra yang berbahaya lagi. Aku cukup tahu apa yang terjadi kalau dia terlalu marah, dia sangat mirip Dad.

"Singkatnya. Jauhi Dominique jika kau tidak ingin terlibat masalah," kataku tenang pada Towler yang kelihatan masih cukup kaget akibat serangan mendadak itu. Wajahnya berkedut-kedut menahan amarah sedangkan wajah Scorpius sangat dingin.

Towler tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi tapi langsung berbalik dan pergi. Dia menghilang di ujung koridor yang berbelok.

Aku menurunkan tanganku dari bahu Scorpius, tahu dia tidak akan suka aku menahannya. Dia masih memandang ujung koridor tempat Towler menghilang dengan padangan siap membunuh.

"Aku benci jika ada yang menyukai Domie hanya karena dia Veela," kata Scorpius setelah mulai menyembunyikan amarahnya di balik topeng dinginnya. Aku tidak bertanya mengapa dia tidak menyukai itu, karena dia tidak akan pernah menjawabnya.

Sejak tahun lalu, dia selalu mengajukan alasan yang sama seperti itu, dan aku tidak bisa menangkap maksud di balik alasannya. Bukankah kekuatan Vella memang dimaksudkan agar laki-laki menyukai mereka? Nah mengapa itu menjadi alasan berarti untuk Scorpius?

"_Well_, kurasa dia tidak akan dekat-dekat Dominique dalam waktu dekat," ujar Theronius menenangkan. "Ayo!" ajaknya.

"Kalian boleh duluan, aku ada… keperluan," ujarku pelan saat teringat sesuatu. Scorpius yang sudah setengah berbalik kembali menghadapku dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ingat apa yang aku bilang tentang _'urusan masing-masing'_, Scorp?" ujarku, meniru kata-katanya saat di aula tadi. Dia mendengus dan memutar bola matanya seolah berkata, _'terserah padamu,'_ lalu langsung berbalik disusul oleh Theronius dan Brian. Sejenak Adrian dan Pieree bimbang, tapi setelah aku memberinya angukan singkat, mereka toh pergi juga.

Sekarang aku bisa mengunjungi_nya, _aku butuh sesuatu yang menenangkan, yang benar-benar aku rindukan. Aku butuh melihat_nya_. Kegiatan malamku.

Belum lagi aku berbelok untuk memotong jalan tercepat menuju aula depan, seseorang menyebut namaku. Sesungguhnya aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima pemotongan poin asrama dari prefek yang sok rajin patroli di hari pertama, tapi sosok yang ditangkap kedua mataku justru lebih buruk dari prefek yang sok rajin.

"Antarius?"

'_Sial! Aku lupa korodir ini menuju menara Ravenclaw!'_ aku mengecam kebodohanku sendiri.

Aku memilih untuk berbalik ke arah aku datang, tidak ingin berpapasan dengan sosok di hadapanku. Tapi aku bisa mendengar jelas suara sepatunya yang semakin cepat membentur lantai, dia berlari. Aku tak ingin seperti orang idiot yang kejar-kejaran di sepanjang koridor, jadi aku tidak menambah kecepatanku. Belum sampai semenit dia sudah merendengi jalanku dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya di lenganku.

"Hey, Ant. Mengapa berbalik?" suaranya yang ceria berubah sendu.

"Hanya tidak jadi melewati jalan dari mana kau berasal, Rath," kataku tak peduli, tapi hatiku mengutuk agar cewek ini lenyap saja.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini,_ love_?" katanya dengan kemanisan yang dibuat-buat. Panggilannya membuatku mual, rasa-rasanya aku akan memuntahkan sapi panggangku bulat-bulat di depan wajahnya. Demi Merlin! Dia cewek remaja berumur belasan tahun atau wanita dua puluh tahun sih?

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu," kataku dingin, "tanpa panggilan idiot itu, tentu," ralatku cepat-cepat sebelum Ratherva menyimpulkan sesuatu yang salah.

"Ugh, dingin sekali kau ini!" keluhnya sambil melepas lilitan tangannya dari lenganku. Mungkin dia berharap aku berhenti dan meminta maaf padanya. Ha! Sayang sekali, itu hanya di mimpi siang bolongnya yang sok romantis.

Aku terus berjalan dengan tangan dalam sakuku, sedikit berharap— jika terlalu berharap, aku tahu aku akan kecewa— Ratherva akan berbalik dan kembali ke ruang rekreasinya, meninggalkanku agar aku bisa mengurus urusanku. Tapi aku tahu itu hanya sebatas harapan kosong, karena dia mengejarku lagi.

"Tunggu dong, Ant!" katanya sambil menahan lenganku, sehingga mau tak mau, aku harus berhenti. "Kita harus bicara," lanjutnya.

"Tidak sekarang, oke? Aku ada urusan," kataku sambil menyetak tangannya.

"Harus sekarang," katanya tak mau kalah seperti anak kecil.

Aku berhenti dan berbalik ingin menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata pedas. Tapi ketika aku menatapnya, mata cokelat itu balas menatapku. _Sialan!_ _Mengapa harus cokelat, sih! _Mata cokelat agak-agak mengganguku jika aku ingin berkata kasar atau dingin. Pertama mata Mum cokelat dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa berkata kasar saat menatapnya, ditambah mata seseorang yang sudah kusayangi seperti adiku sendiri juga berwarna cokelat. Lily.

Aku menghela napasku, "baik, bicaralah."

"Aku melambai padamu tadi, tapi kau mengabaikanku. Mengapa?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menatapnya heran, _'memang kapan aku pernah membalas lambaiannya?'_ batinku.

"Lalu aku tersenyum padamu, tapi kau malah tersenyum pada seseorang di meja Griffindor. Kau bahkan tidak terseyum padaku, Ant?" tanyanya lagi dalam satu tarikan napas dan aku tetap memandangnya.

"Antarius aku bertanya! Mengapa kau tidak menjawabku?" katanya sebal.

"Kau bilang kau ingin bicara kan? Tapi kau tidak bilang aku _harus_ menjawab semua pertanyaanmu," kataku dingin dan mulai tak sabar, "kalau begitu, sudah selesai bicaranya? Aku pergi."

"Aku tahu kau tersenyum pada si Potter, Lily Potter, kan? Merlin, dia bahkan baru kelas satu," oceh Ratherva panjang lebar ketika aku berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, "sebenarnya aku bisa saja memintanya untuk tidak mendekatimu, aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa kau tertarik padanya dan—" Ratherva tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena aku sudah berbalik dan memberinya tatapan terdingin yang bisa kuberikan padanya. Ternyata dampaknya cukup besar karena aku bisa mendengarnya menelan ludah.

Aku mendekati Ratherva dan dia mundur ke arah dinding, "jangan ganggu dia!" desisku tepat di depan wajahnya yang memucat.

Larangan itu tidak perlu sebetulnya. Aku tahu betul siapa Lily Potter. Dia bukan orang yang bisa diancam dengan mudah. Walaupun dia baru tingkat satu, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan dirinya di atur-atur oleh orang lain, walaupun itu anak tingkat tiga seperti Ratherva, _sangat Potter. _

Rasa-rasanya aku sedikit ingin melihat Ratherva mencoba mengganggu Lily, agar dia bisa melihat dengan siapa dia berurusan. Dia tak akan pernah bisa menebak apa yang bisa Lily lakukan dengan tubuh munggilnya itu.

"Dan tertarik? Apa maksudmu dengan tertarik?" tanyaku sambil menegakan diri lagi. Aku sedikit terganggu dengan kata-katanya tadi, seolah itu sebuah ejekan. "Dengar Rath, dia seperti adiku. Jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam, oke?"

"Adik? Apa kau bergurau? Tidak ada yang menatap adiknya seperti itu," katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Aku berusaha tidak memikirkan kata-kata anehnya. Apa yang salah dengan tatapanku? Aku menatapnya sama seperti aku menatap Capella. Aku senang melihatnya tersenyum, sama seperti aku senang melihat Capella tersenyum. Nah apa yang salah dengan itu?

Aku mendengus.

"Jangan bodoh, Rath. Itu hanya karena dia bukan adik kandungku," sergahku. Inilah jawaban paling masuk akal, dari pernyataan tidak masuk akal Ratherva. "Sudahlah, urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Jangan ganggu dia kecuali kau mau menjadi mainan kunyahan oleh sepupu dan kakak-kakaknya," _dan aku, _tambahku dalam hati.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggunya," katanya sambil menunduk, "aku hanya tidak ingin tahun ini berbeda dengan tahun lalu," lanjutnya pelan, sangat pelan sehingga aku hampir tidak mendengarnya. Selama setahun lalu, aku memang lebih sering bersama Ratherva dibanding dengan yang _lainnya_. Tapi tetap saja, aku hanya mengangapnya temanku dan partner ramuanku, tidak lebih.

Aku hanya diam menatapnya sampai dia mendongak, dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Banyak yang berkata bahwa, walaupun wajahku sedingin Scorpius, tapi hatiku lebih hangat dibanding dirinya. Nah, sekarang aku merasa bahwa itu mungkin saja benar. Aku tidak tahan melihat cewek menangis, apalagi di hadapanku. Membencinya mungkin lebih tepat.

"Berhentilah! Aku benci cewek cenggeng," kataku dingin. Dia buru-buru mengusap air matanya dengan telapak tangannya, tapi napasnya masih tercekat saat dia bergumam entah apa, aku tak bisa menangkapnya.

"Cukup untuk malam ini," ujarku sebelum dia sempat berkata apapun yang membuatnya seperti selang air. Dia mengangguk dan aku berbalik untuk meninggalkannya dan saat yang sama mataku menangkap dua sosok yang melihatku dengan mata terbelakak.

Dalam sekejap, koridor temaram ini diterangi pendar cahaya dari kalung yang dipakai sosok itu. "Antarius! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya suara dingin Capella.

"Tidak ada," jawabku, dan memang tidak ada yang aku lakukan kecuali menonton pertunjukan manusia selang air yang masih berdiri di sampingku. Capella menatapku tidak percaya, tapi mataku menatap sosok di sampingnya. Sosok itu seakan masih berusaha mengenaliku.

Aku memberi isyarat pada Ratherva agar dia pergi, dan ajaibnya dia menurutiku. Sesuatu yang mustahil sebenarnya. Dia berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor, aku baru bicara ketika tidak terdengar suara langkah kakinya.

"Pertanyaan yang sama untuk kalian," kataku lagi.

"Lily akan menunjukan perpustakan Hogwarts padaku, dia mempunyai petanya, ya kan Lils?" Capella menoleh padanya dan Lily hanya menganguk. Bayanganku sebelumnya benar-benar terjadi, Capella pastilah sangat tidak sabar untuk menginjak perpustakaan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa murid kelas satu dilarang berkeliaran malam hari?" tanyaku.

"Oh jangan mengelabuiku, Ant. Aku tahu betul batas jam malam adalah pukul sembilan, dan sekarang masih pukul delapan. Dan setahuku bukan hanya kami yang dilarang, tapi kau juga!" kata Capella tegas.

Aku menghela napasku. Jika ada yang bertanya padaku siapa yang paling hapal peraturan Hogwarts, aku akan langsung meluncurkan nama Capella dalam detik yang sama.

"Bagus! Tapi seharusnya kalian mengikuti para prefek ke asrama kalian, kan? Kalian bisa dapat masalah."

"Err… kami sudah tahu asrama kami dimana, sudah kubilang Lily punya peta," sergah Capella dan kembali memandang Lily meminta dukungan, seperti biasanya. Tapi Lily tidak seperti biasa, dia tidak mengemukakan segala pendapatnya untuk mendukung Capella, melainkan hanya diam dan tiba-tiba saja sibuk dengan perkamen di tangannya.

"_Well_, kami tidak punya masalah disini, tapi kau punya," lanjut Capella yang kembali melayangkan tatapan mengintrogasi yang sangat mirip Mum.

Aku menatapnya agar dia diam dan berhenti mengurusi apa yang aku lakukan. _'Hancur sudah hari-hari tenangku.' _Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke arah Lily yang masih diam saja, tapi sekarang dia menatapku, wajahnya memerah, mungkin udara terlalu dingin untuknya.

"Ayo aku antar kau ke asrama Gryffindor," kataku yang berjalan mendekati keduanya. Aku menyambar tangan Lily dan menyeretnya keluar dari koridor _Gunhilda of Gorsemoor_, aku bisa merasakan Capella mengikuti di belakang.

Belum sampai di ujung koridor, Lily sudah menyentak tangannya. "Aku bisa kembali ke asramaku sendiri, Malfoy!" katanya tegas. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, bertanya-tanya sejak kapan 'Ant' menjadi 'Malfoy' baginya?

"Jika kau ingin menjadi santapan roh-roh penghisap jiwa, silahkan saja," kataku santai, berjalan satu langkah di depannya.

"Jadi, itu benar?" tanya Lily, "cerita tentang roh yang James ceritakan itu benar, Ant?" nah panggilannya untukku berubah lagi, aku semakin heran sekarang.

Sekarang dia berjalan lebih cepat untuk merendengiku. Aku menahan senyumanku, memasang lebih baik wajah dinginku dan mengangkat bahu. Aku bisa merasakan Capella mendengus di belakangku, tapi kelihatannya Lily tidak menyadarinya, dia sibuk mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh langit-langit kastil.

Lucu juga, Lily yang tegas, tidak pernah mau menuruti perintah siapapun kecuali perintah Aunt Ginny dan Uncle Harry, Lily yang tidak takut pada siapapun, sekarang mengkhawatirkan roh yang berasal dari imajinasi James?

"Justru itu, cepatlah!" kataku lagi sambil menyambar tangannya. Menariknya menaiki tangga menuju lantai tujuh.

"Kau tahu kata kuncinya kan, Lils?" tanya Capella ketika kami sudah berada di dekat lukisan seorang wanita gendut yang merupakan pintu masuk ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. "Aku baca di buku kau harus punya kata kunci untuk masuk ke dalamnya," lanjut Capella yang sekarang menatap lukisan itu ingin tahu.

Aku menunduk menatap Lily yang tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ekspresi kaget langsung terpeta di sana, matanya melebar dan dia mulutnya terbuka seperti syok. Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, tapi aku langsung merubahnya menjadi batuk yang tidak begitu meyakinkan ketika dia menatapku marah.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak tahu?" tanya Capella dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Err… sesungguhnya… iya. Kau tahu kata kunci tidak ada di peta," akunya malu. Capella menggeleng melihat kecerobohan sahabatnya, dia sekarang bersandar di pinggir bingkai lukisan besar itu.

Aku memutar mataku, "yang benar saja, kalau begitu selamat menikmati malam pertamamu di luar, Lils," ujarku sarkastik.

"Oh ya, terima kasih banyak, Malfoy!" nah panggilannya berubah lagi, dasar anak cewek yang tidak berpendirian.

"Tidak ada kata kunci, tidak boleh masuk," kata suara nyaring si perempuan di lukisan itu.

Saat yang sama lukisan terbuka dari dalam, membuat Capella hampir terjungkal ke depan kalau saja tangan James tidak cukup cepat menyambarnya.

"Idiot, Jamie! Hati-hati dong!" kata Capella kesal, hampir saja dia jatuh dengan tidak bermartabat.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kau bersandar disitu, Capten?" kata James.

"Jangan sebut aku Capten," balas Capella dingin, melepaskan diri dari James dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Jangan sebut aku Jamie!"

"Kau!"

"Capella!" tegurku. Dan dia mendengus tapi tidak membalas kata-kata James lagi, dia cukup tahu bahwa tidak etis membuat keributan di depan asrama lain di hari pertama sekolahnya pula. "Bagus kau keluar, James. Aku mengantar adikmu," jelasku pada James yang masih menatap sebal ke arah Capella.

"Oh," kata James yang ternyata baru menyadari keberadaan Lily dan aku. "Lily, aku mencarimu. Jangan berkeliaran sembarangan dong! Dad bisa mencincangku kecil-kecil."

Lily tidak menjawab apa-apa tapi langsung memanjat masuk ke ruang rekreasinya. Dia sudah aman di dalam sana. Aku menganguk pada James dan menarik Capella menuruni tangga.

"Snake Hissing," seruku di depan tembok batu yang menyembunyikan ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Ruangan ini masih di penuhi beberapa anak yang mengobrol ringan. Scorpius dan yang lainnya juga masih duduk santai di depan perapian.

"Aku tak habis pikir, Lily yang menyenangkan punya kakak laki-laki yang parah," oceh Capella yang langsung memaksa duduk di samping Scorpius, membuat Brian mau tak mau bangkit dari sofa nyaman itu. Siapa yang bisa melawan paksaan kapten? Sedangkan aku memilih bersandar di meja panjang, menyambar koran sore yang ditinggalkan seseorang.

"Aku mendengarmu, Capella," seru Albus yang sedang membaca komiknya di bawah lentera hijau di salah satu pojok ruangan.

Tapi Capella tidak mempedulikannya, dia langsung menatapku, "nah kita belum selesai, Ant. Jadi apa maksudnya kata-kata _'cukup untuk malam ini'?_" tanyanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung karena perubahan topik yang mendadak. Yang lainnya juga kelihatan sama tidak mengertinya denganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan _Rats_ sampai kau bilang _itu_ cukup?" tanya Capella dengan tatapan menusuk mata. Sedangkan aku hanya memandangnya bingung. Mengolah setiap kata dari pertanyaannya. Mata Scorpius menatapku seolah aku melakukan hal yang tidak benar.

"Tidak ada," jawabku singkat, aku kembalikan pandanganku ke koran di tanganku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Scorpius penasaran, dan aku mendengar Capella bercerita tentang perjalanannya ke perpustakaan dan menemukanku di koridor temaram bersama Ratherva, dalam kata-kata yang sedikit melebih-lebihkan sebenarnya.

"Jadi… itu maksudmu dengan _'keperluan'_?" tanya Scorpius dengan nada di ulur-ulur.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyaku dingin, aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Tapi aku tetap menyembunyikan wajahku di balik koran.

"Tentu saja kau dengan Ratherva... Di koridor? Dan apa tadi?"

"Rath menangis," sambar Brian.

"Lalu, kau bilang cukup," sambung Theronius.

"Tunggu," kata Scorpius menahan teman-temannya. "Capella, kau bisa naik ke kamarmu sementara aku bicara dengan, Ant," kata Scorpius serius.

"Mengapa?" tanya Capella heran. Dan aku sama herannya dengan Capella, seolah aku sedang di sidang oleh kakakku sendiri.

"Ini urusan orang dewasa," kata Scorpius pelan, dan aku semakin heran. Apanya yang urusan dewasa? Tapi aku tidak bertanya secara gamblang. Aku masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresiku, tapi aku tetap meneriakan pertanyaan itu dari mataku yang menatap Scorpius.

"Aku tak mengerti," ujar Capella, kerutan muncul di antara alisnya. Belum pernah dia tidak mengerti apapun sebelum ini, dia selalu lebih cerdas dibanding kami.

"Capella, aku tak akan mengulang permintaanku," kata Scorpius meniru nada suara Dad dengan sangat baik. Capella mendecak, tapi toh bangkit juga walaupun dengan enggan. Setelah Capella sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar perempuan, mereka kembali memandangku.

Aku tak ingin seperti penjahat yang tak tahu apa-apa, jadi aku berusaha santai dan kembali pada koran di tanganku, aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa aku telah mengangkat wajahku untuk menyimak tadi.

"Jadi, itukah kegiatan malammu, sobat?" kata Pieree ragu-ragu. Aku tidak menjawabnya, karena tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakannya.

"Wow," seru Brian dengan nada yang tertarik.

Aku bisa mendengar Scorpius berdeham sebelum bicara, "Antarius, dengarlah. Kau adalah adikku, oke? Nah, itu berarti kau berada di bawah tanggung jawabku." Ini sudah klimaks, seumur hidup tidak pernah Scorpius membicarakan tentang tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang anak tertua di keluarga, dan sekarang dia melakukannya.

Aku melipat koranku, dan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku rasa kau belum boleh melakukan_nya_ sebelum umurmu… err… paling tidak enam belas tahun, kau tahu?" lanjutnya dengan nada jengah, dan aku langsung bisa menangkap arah pembicaraannya.

Cerita Capella yang sedikit berlebihan. Ratherva. Kegiatan malamku. Melakukan sesuatu tidak sesuai umur.

Merlin! Jangan bilang dia mengira aku melakukan hal yang macam-macam dengan Ratherva? Bahkan menciumnya saja aku tidak mau. Janggut Merlin! Dia masih berumur empat belas tahun dan sudah menuduhku sejauh _itu_?

"Berhenti sampai situ Scorpius!" kataku perlahan, "aku harap kau bisa jelaskan dengan gamblang apa maksudnya itu? Sebelum kesabaranku habis, karena aku bisa mengutukmu dari sini!"

"Oh Ant, kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud," katanya, "aku bahkan _hanya_ sampai mencium_,_ kau mengertikan?"

Aku mendengus ketika melihat empat pasang mata lainnya hanya memandang kami bergantian seolah kami pertandingan Quidditch yang seru.

"Jangan katakan kau mengira aku menghabiskan malamku dengan berbuat yang _tidak-tidak_ dengan Ratherva? Berapa tahun kau kenal aku, Scorpie? Merlin, aku bahkan belum _pernah _menciumnya," jelasku tak sabar.

"Err… Lalu dengan siapa kau pergi jika setiap malam kau selalu terlambat kembali ke kamar?" tanya Adrian pelan, berusaha tidak terlalu membuat kesabaranku benar-benar hilang. Aku menghargai usahanya, sayangnya usahanya sia-sia. Aku sudah terlanjur kehabisan sabarku, dan sekarang aku sadar mengapa aku begitu peduli pada pemikiran mereka? Sebelum ini aku tidak begitu mempedulikan pikiran orang lain terhadapku.

Sejujurnya, bukan pemikiran _mereka_ yang aku pedulikan, tapi hanya pemikiran Scorpius padaku.

"Yang pasti bukan dengan Ratherva," kataku dingin, "urus saja urusan kalian masing-masing!" lanjutku dan langsung berbalik menaiki tangga menuju kamar anak laki-laki, meninggalkan orang-orang idiot itu dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Yang paling membuatku kesal adalah, Scorpius termasuk ke dalam orang-orang idiot itu.

Aku masih bisa mendengar mereka bicara dalam suara rendah.

"_Kau bisa menebak siapa?"_

"_Tidak, kurasa buka Rath-lah cewek yang menemai Ant setiap malam."_

"_Aku masih tidak yakin."_

"_Dia pandai menyimpan rahasia."_

Ha! Bersenang-senanglah dengan pemikiran kalian, karena kalian tidak akan menyangka dengan siapa aku menghabiskan malamku.

* * *

OoOoO  
******To Be Continued**  
OoOoO

* * *

_Maaf ya agak lama updatenya, aku lagi tenggelam dalam paper tugas XD #alasankamuSelf XD Ditunggu banget Reviewnya yaa :')_  
_supaya ada yang dorong aku buat tetep nulis di tengah malam XD supaya ada dorongan yang **lebih kuat** dibanding dorongan dosen-dosen yang minta tugasnya cepet-cepet dikirim XD _

_salam hangat,  
SelfQuill_

* * *

_**revacharmy** _: Makasih revaa :') makasih juga udah sempetin review. Sebetulnya lebih seru kalo kamu baca cerita sebelumnya XD Antarius adalah anak Ron :)  
_**Rise Star :**_ iya ada satu adegan James yang aku ambil dari HP 7 tapi aku buat ini jadi tahun pertamanya Lily *bener-bener ngacak-ngacak karya bunda Rowling* #dibuang XD  
_**Widarsi** _: *pelukciumbalik* #heh XD makasih atas sumpah serapah kamu widarsi =)) semoga kamu semakin tertarik yaaa :D  
_**Ladyusa** _: Err... iya kayanya coba di tanya Lilynya XD iyaa aku mau buat gitu sih, tapi gak tau akhirnya gimana nanti :3  
_**Shinta Malfoy** _: akhirnya di publish dengan segala kekurangannya shinta XD makaasiih semangatnya heheh  
_**caca :**_ kyaaa makasih ca. aku senang kamu suka :D  
_**Shinta Malfoy** _: kalo Antarius Weasley gak cocok ya XD semoga dia gak minta ganti nama yah :D  
_**herianiyulia** _: Iyaaa XD aduh aku gak tau deh gimana kalo mereka 'bener-bener' saling suka #lho XD  
_**AlysiaGranger**_ : Makasih yaa alysia :') aku seneng kamu suka :D keep review yah  
_**Angelica C.P** _: Hello Angelica :') gak masalah kok, kamu baca aja aku udah seneng :D sama-sama aku juga penasaran gimana rasanya bikin sequel tanpa Rose dan hugo XD  
_**Selena Hallucigenia**_ : Aku ngerti banget apa yang kamu maksud Selena :) Err... awalnya aku juga ngerasa begitu... :| jadi untuk Lily yang kelas satu, mungkin aku gak bikin dia pacaran, cuma suka aja seperti gimana Ginny suka Harry dulu. Untuk Antarius juga belum pacaran sebenarnya, kecuali mungkin James dan Scorpius yang udah tingkat 4 dan punya lebih dari 1 pacar :D semoga aku gak buat pikiran innocent mereka semakin rusak XD  
_**Antares Malfoy :**_ siapa yang mau ngelahirin kembarannya, ibunya aja udah tewas Ant XD gpp ampela lebih enak dari ati kok XD  
**_ksatriabawangmerah :_ **soalnya kan disebutin bahwa semuanya ketawa pas liat kata-kata itu XD apa kata-katanya mungkin akan muncul di chapter2 setelahnya XD Ant masuk Slytherin mungkin karena sifatnya yang ngikutin Draco yah XD


	3. Chapter 3

.::OoOoO::.

Sequel **"Something New"**

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**A Different Malfoy**** © SelfQuill**

Chapter 3

.::OoOoO::.

* * *

"Antarius, ayo cepatlah!" seru suara menyebalkan dari luar pintu.

Ingin sekali aku menyumpal mulutnya dengan kumpulan buku-buku paling tebal yang Capella punya, agar dia tidak bisa bicara lagi. Atau melemparnya kedalam gua Aragog agar menjadi mainan kunyahan laba-laba raksasa mengerikan itu.

Aku lelah sekali pagi ini. Jika tidak diharuskan turun ke Aula Besar untuk mendapat jadwal pelajaranku, aku akan memakai waktu beberapa menit ini untuk tidur. Aku sengaja mengancing jubahku dalam kelambatan yang dilebih-lebihkan.

'_Silahkan saja berteriak sesuka hatimu, semakin kau berteriak semakin lambat aku bersiap-siap,'_ batinku geram.

Setelah menyambar tongkat sihirku, tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan. Jadi, terpaksa aku keluar kamar dengan enggan. Sosok Pieree dan Adrian langsung menyambutku di depan pintu dengan cengiran jahil nan idiot yang menghiasi wajahnya. Aku berjalan lebih dulu melewati mereka, tapi aku tahu bahwa mereka mengikutiku karena Pieree langsung mengomentari mimik wajahku.

"Kau kelihatan lelah, Ant?" tanyanya. Aku tidak menjawab, idiot benar jika itu dipertanyakan.

"Tentu saja kau akan lelah jika mengalami malam yang melelahkan," seru Adrian, dari nada suaranya aku yakin dia sedang menyeringai di belakangku.

"Lain kali kau harus mengajakku, Ant! Aku juga mau mencoba _'kegiatan malammu'_," sambung Pieree dalam suara yang mengandung kegelian.

"Tutup mulut kalian!" kecamku dingin.

Ingin rasanya aku menengelamkan mereka ke dasar danau. Mungkin cumi-cumi raksasa bersedia membungkam mulut mereka selama tahun ajaran ini, karena tahun ini banyak sekali yang harus aku pikirkan, tanpa ditambah ocehan tidak masuk akal mereka.

Lima pelajaran tambahan yang aku ambil tahun ini sudah cukup membuat pikiranku kacau. Rune Kuno, Arithmancy, Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, Telaah Muggle dan Ramalan. Dua yang terakhir tentu saja bukan pilihanku. Jika, diberi pilihan sudah jelas aku menolak dua pelajaran itu, tapi tentu saja aku tidak punya pilihan. Mum memaksaku mengambil Telaah Muggle agar aku bisa mengambil banyak pelajaran penting dari kehidupan Muggle. Aku heran pelajaran apa yang bisa diambil dari kegiatan membosankan mereka, seperti menyalahkan lampu dengan listrik. Padahal kita para penyihir, punya Lumos untuk itu.

Dad tentu saja membelaku, dia menganggap pelajaran itu sama sekali tidak penting untukku. Membuang-buang waktu, begitulah katanya. Tapi sejak kapan Dad tidak meloloskan apapun permintaan Mum?

"Sudahlah Mione, biarkan Antarius memilih apapun yang ia mau," kata Dad tenang.

"Dia bisa memilih dengan baik jika sudah mencoba semua yang terbaik," kata Mum tegas. "Kau harus mengikuti pelajaran itu. Sangat berguna karena kita hidup di tengah Muggle," lanjutnya dengan nada _'jangan-bantah-aku'_ andalannya.

"Tapi Mum, Scorpius bilang pelajaran itu sangat membosankan dan tidak—"

"Dengar Ant, tidak ada pelajaran Hogwarts yang tidak penting!" potongnya sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Seakan Mum sudah tau aku menganggap pelajaran itu tidak penting, memang Mum benar sih, tapi kan tetap saja dia seharusnya mendengarku sampai selesai.

Dan itu adalah pembicaran terakhir sebelum aku dan Dad mengaku kalah— memang tidak ada yang pernah menang melawan argumen Mum. Akhirnya satu tahun kedepan aku harus mengikuti teladan Scorpius; mengikuti setiap kelas muggle itu sesuai keinginan Mum, walau dengan mengerutu. Lalu menjawab asal pada saat ujian dan tinggal menunggu nilai Troll untuk dua pelajaran itu, seperti seorang anak rajin yang gagal disaat-saat terakhir. Kemudian tahun depan Mum akan berpendapat bahwa anaknya benar-benar berdarah Malfoy, tidak punya sedikit saja bakat dalam pelajaran Telaah Muggle. Itu akan membuatnya kecewa, tapi tahun depan Mum pasti akan membiarkan aku melepas pelajaran yang membuang-buang waktu itu.

Trik ini berhasil dengan baik pada Scorpius, mengapa harus berbeda denganku.

Aula besar sudah ramai saat aku melangkah masuk, diiringi oleh ocehan yang semakin tidak masuk akal dari berandal-berandal remaja di sampingku. Aku masih berusaha menulikan telinggaku dari ocehan mereka, menahan diri untuk tidak benar-benar melontarkan tubuh mereka ke danau. Manik mataku menemukan Capella dan tiga orang anak perempuan lain yang mengikuti dibelakangnya, yang aku tebak mereka adalah teman satu kamar Capella.

Aku menggeleng tidak percaya sambil menatapnya. Belum apa-apa dia sudah bersikap _bossy, l_ebih-lebih dari pada Scorpius. Tunggu sampai semua orang tahu dia murid paling cemerlang, sikapnya akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Kekuasaan dan kepintaran. Lengkap sudah hidupnya.

Aku mengambil tempat di depan Scorpius, tepat ketika Brian sedang memperagakan mimik wajah ketakutan, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sudah bisa ditebak dia pasti sedang menceritakan lelucon lain tentang korban-korban kejahilannya. Aku yang tak ingin ikut dalam pembicaraan bodoh itu, mengalihkan perhatianku pada Capella yang duduk tak jauh dariku, dia sedang memberitahu teman-temannya tentang sejarah langit Aula Besar yang disihir dengan sangat indah, membosankan. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku lagi ke arah seberang, ke meja Gryffindor. Lily menatapku sambil berpikir, seperti sedang menilai langkahku berikutnya pada permainan catur yang sering kami mainkan. Dia berhenti menatapku ketika aku mulai tersenyum miring padanya, lalu buru-buru menunduk untuk melanjutkan sarapannya.

Professor Bletchley sudah bangkit dari kursinya, sehingga aku tidak mencari sesuatu untuk diperhatikan lagi. Dia sudah berjalan menghampiri satu per satu anak untuk membagikan daftar pelajaran mereka dengan wajah bosan seperti biasanya. Aku heran mengapa dia tidak hengkang saja jika pekerjaan Kepala Asrama Slytherin dan guru Astronomi membuatnya bosan.

Aku menunggu dengan wajah sama bosannya dengan yang dipasang Professor Bletchley, tapi aku langsung menengok ketika dia berbicara serius pada David Warrington yang duduk di sampingku.

"… kau bisa mengatur jadwal uji cobanya sesuai dengan waktu luangmu. Nah temukan yang bagus-bagus, tahun ini Slytherin harus memenangkan piala Quidditch!" kata Professor Bletchley tegas, "semoga beruntung Warrington," lanjutnya tepat ketika Warrington menelan ludahnya gugup.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan yang sama menghantamku, aku menahan diri untuk tidak begitu menunjukannya. Menjaga mimik wajah tanpa ekspresiku agar tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Quidditch adalah satu dari puluhan hal yang memenuhi otakku. Dan uji cobanya menduduki tempat pertama dari puluhan hal itu. Bukan berarti aku tidak yakin bisa lolos uji coba ini, aku selalu menjadi kiper yang hebat untuk timku saat pertandingan kecil di taman belakang rumahku. Hanya saja, berpikir untuk diuji coba dan diperhatikan banyak orang membuatku tidak begitu nyaman. Aku benci perhatian.

"Antarius Ronald Malfoy," seru suara bosan di sampingku. Aku langsung keluar dari pikiran-pikiranku yang tidak nyaman, dan mengangguk dengan sedikit terlambat. Profesor Bletchley menjentikkan tongkatnya di atas sebuah perkamen dan memberikannya padaku.

"Kau mengambil banyak kelas, Mr. Malfoy. Kau yakin? Jadwalmu akan sangat padat," ujar Professor Bletchley.

"Ya Professor," jawabku sambil menganguk singkat untuk meyakinkannya. Kemudian dia beralih pada Pieree. Aku menunggunya menjauh, baru mulai kubaca perkamen ditanganku. Aku mendengus di atas perkamenku setelah membaca dua kali jadwal pelajaranku. Scorpius langsung merebutnya untuk melihat apa yang menggangguku.

Dia tertawa sebelum berkata, "asik juga, Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam jam pertama dilanjut dengan Telaah Muggle dan Ramalan di jam berikutnya."

"Sangat menyenangkan," kataku sarkastik.

"Kau masih ingat saranku tentang kelas Telaah Muggle ini?" tanyanya.

"Pura-pura tertarik? Kau pikir apa yang kulakukan dari tadi?"

"Professor Finch-Fletchley tidak terlalu membosankan. Hampir seperti mendengarkan Mum sebetulnya," katanya sambil menyeringai. Aku memutar bola mataku mendengar ucapannya. Jelas sekali tahun lalu dia tidak akan berkata seperti ini. "Hanya satu tahun, ikuti ujian itu dan kau akan bebas sepertiku," lanjutnya dengan nada bangga.

"Satu tahun," kataku menyetujuinya. "Apa yang kau jawab dalam ujian tahun lalu?"

"_Well,_ tidak begitu buruk. Ada pertanyaan : apa yang harus kita lakukan ketika tetangga muggle kita kesulitan menyalahkan lampu."

"Lalu?"

"Kujawab saja, pinjamkan tongkatmu padanya lalu ajari dia mantra Lumos. Habis perkara."

Aku tak tahan untuk tidak mendengus dan tertawa, bahkan Pieree dan Adrian menggeleng tidak percaya, sedangkan Brian dan Theronius terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut. Kebodohan Scorpius ternyata masih satu tingkat di atasku. Mengajari Muggle mantra Lumos adalah hal yang paling idiot yang pernah keluar dari mulutnya, mana mungkin tongkat sihir berfungsi ditangan para muggle. Bisa-bisa sebelum selesai mengajari muggle itu bagaimana menghasilkan cahaya dari ujung tongkat, dia sudah dibakar hidup-hidup.

Scorpius mulai menceritakan lelucon lain dari soal-soal ujian Telaah Mugglenya, sampai Brian tertawa sambil membungkuk-bungkuk. Theronius sampai harus memukul punggungnya ketika dia tersedak jus labu kuningnya sendiri. Aku masih tertawa ketika aku merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang, aku melayangkan pandanganku dan langsung bertemu dengan mata cokelat yang hangat, Lily memandangku _lagi_. Tapi belum sempat aku menyimpulkan arti pandangannya, seseorang sudah menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Albus berdiri di belakangku.

"Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Ant? Ayo! Professor Merrythought tidak akan segan-segan mendetensi walaupun ini hari pertama," katanya cepat. Aku mengangguk singkat lalu bangkit, Pieree dan Adrian ikut bangkit masih sambil tertawa kecil, lelucon Scorp belum selesai rupanya.

Aku berjalan merendengi Albus, sedangkan Pieree dan Adrian mengikuti di belakang kami sambil membicarakan lelucon idiot Scorpius.

"… berikan Muggle Mandrake? Apa dia sudah gila," terdengar suara Pieree terkekeh.

Aku tidak mendengarkan lebih jauh karena Albus mulai berbicara padaku, "Ant, kau sudah dengar tentang Lily?" ujarnya sambil menahan tawa, entah karena mendengar ocehan Pieree atau karena sesuatu yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Lily? Apakah seharusnya ada berita yang aku dengar?"

"Oh, berarti kau belum mendengarnya, ya sudahlah," katanya ragu-ragu. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, bertanya. Aku benci seseorang menggantung kata-kata seperti ini. Aku bukan orang yang senang mengorek-ngorek informasi, tapi informasi tentang Lily seakan terasa sedikit mengiurkan.

Baru aku membuka mulut untuk bertanya lebih jauh, Al sudah memotongku. "Kau ikut uji coba Quidditch tahun ini?" pertanyaannya membuat perasaan aneh yang tadi muncul lagi, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengendap di dasar perutku dan membuatku dingin. Aneh.

Aku menahan agar wajahku tidak menujukan perasaan aneh yang kurasakan. "Entahlah," jawabku singkat.

"Kau harus ikut, Ant. Kau tahukan Favian Davies sudah lulus tahun lalu, itu berarti Slytherin tidak punya Keeper."

"Tentu, tentu. Kita lihat nanti," kataku pelan, masih menahan rasa aneh yang sekarang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. "Kau sendiri?" tanyaku untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari perasaan aneh ini.

"Aku pasti ikut, Casey si Chaser kan juga lulus tahun lalu," katanya percaya diri. Wajar saja, dengan ibu yang merupakan seorang Chaser handal dan ayah seorang Seeker, menjadikan Albus seorang pemain Quidditch yang hebat. Kecepatan dan ketangkasannya menembak Quaffle ke gawang sudah menjadi nama tengahnya.

Perasaan aneh yang mengendap di dasar perutku semakin menjadi-jadi. Belum pernah aku merasa seperti ini.

"Kurasa uji coba masih sangat lama," ujar Adrian nimbrung.

"Kurasa juga begitu," kata Al menyetujui, "kau tahu sendiri, definisi waktu luang menurut Warrington tidak sama dengan kita," lanjutnya sambil mendengus.

"Membaca buku tebal sambil duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa kan waktu luang," gerutu Pieree.

"Itu disebut persiapan akan pelajaran esok, menurut Warrington," sela Al, "lagipula, membaca itu kan 'melakukan sesuatu', bodoh."

"Dia sama sekali tidak cocok di Slytherin," dengus Adrian memotong ocehan marah Pieree karena dibilang bodoh oleh Al.

Aku tidak berkomentar apa-apa, tepatnya tidak mampu berkomentar. Aku berusaha menampilkan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresiku, menutupi segala yang aku rasakan. Perasaan aneh itu masih ada dan sekarang membuat dadaku seperti ditekan, tapi mendengar kemungkinan uji coba Quidditch masih lama untuk diadakan, membuat perasaan aneh itu sedikit demi sedikit mereda, tapi tidak menghilang.

Koridor mulai dipenuhi anak-anak yang menuju kelas mereka. Aku mengecek mimik wajahku saat melewati salah satu jendela kaca. Untunglah aku berhasil mempertahankan air wajahku yang dingin. Sebisa mungkin, aku membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang uji coba sialan itu. Berusaha menjadi diriku sendiri, yang tidak begitu memikirkan suatu hal secara berlebihan.

Adrian benar, uji coba itu masih sangat lama. Warrington juga bukan tipe orang yang mudah mendapatkan waktu luang. Jadi aku akan menyimpan pikiran ini jika tiba waktunya. Berpikir diwaktu yang sesuai, begitulah ajaran Dad padaku.

Tapi bukan ajaran Dad yang aku butuhkan saat ini, Dad pasti tidak pernah merasa seperti ini hanya dengan mendengar uji coba Quidditch. Dad bukan orang yang tidak suka mendapat perhatian, dia justru sebaliknya. Mungkin perasaan aneh ini ku dapat dari gen Mum, jadi Mum lah yang aku butuhkan saat ini.

"Hey mau kemana kau?" seru Adrian ketika aku berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

"Kandang burung hantu," jawabku singkat.

"Apa kau gila? Lima belas menit lagi kelas dimulai."

Aku tidak menjawabnya, melainkan terus berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Aku melewati beberapa jalan rahasia yang diberitahu James dan Al tahun lalu, memotong jalan agar lebih cepat sampai. Lima belas menit cukup untuk menulis surat pendek untuk Mum.

Kandang burung hantu adalah menara paling dingin dari menara-menara lain, karena jendela-jendelanya tidak ditutupi kaca, sehingga angin kencang yang membawa air hujan masuk dengan leluasa melalui jendela-jendela itu. Aku memilih salah satu ambang jendela di sebelah barat sehingga angin yang bertiup dari arah sebaliknya tidak menggangguku menulis. Aku mengeluarkan selembar perkamen, pena bulu dan tinta. Aku menulis dengan cepat surat pendek itu.

_Dear Mum,_

_Aku tahu ini baru hari pertama, tapi aku harus menulis padamu.  
__Capella berhasil masuk asrama kami, tentu saja. Dengan semua sifatnya,  
__tidak ada asrama yang mau menerimanya kecuali Slytherin.  
__Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin aku sampaikan. Tidak lama  
__lagi Slytherin akan melakukan uji coba untuk Tim Quidditch-nya,  
__haruskah aku ikut Mum? Entah mengapa menurutku sangat penting  
__untuk bertanya padamu, aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu_— _walau begitu,  
__aku bisa menebak apa pendapat Mum. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika  
__memikirkan uji coba ini, entahlah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menganjal  
__di dasar perutku, apa Mum pernah merasakannya?__  
_

_Aku berharap, Mum tidak kesepian karena tahun ini tidak ada Capella yang menemanimu.  
__Aku menyayangimu, sampai jumpa natal nanti.__  
_

_Ps: sampaikan salamku untuk Dad._

_Salam hangat, _

_Antarius R. M_

Aku menggulung surat itu dan membujuk Rocky— burung hantu Scorpius— untuk turun dari tempat hinggapnya yang tinggi. Burung hantu yang berwarna hampir sama hitamnya dengan dinding batu menara itu— pantas saja namanya Rocky— turun dengan malas.

"Rocky, antar surat ini ke Mum, lalu kembalilah kesini. Aku tak ingin kau tidak ada saat Scorpius ingin mengirim surat, mengerti?"

Rocky beruhu, entah mengerti atau tidak, dan langsung terbang menembus kabut. Aku tidak memandanginya sampai menghilang seperti biasanya, karena Professor Merrythought pasti akan memberiku detensi jika terlambat lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Aku menyusuri koridor dengan perasaan yang lebih nyaman, karena aku tahu, aku tidak perlu memikirkan tentang hal-hal yang membuatku tidak nyaman sampai waktu untuk memikirkannya tiba. Menulis pada Mum selalu membuatku lebih baik.

**OoOoO**

Jika ada yang mengatakan waktu akan berjalan cepat saat kau tidak mengharapkannya, itu adalah benar! Suasana hatiku semakin tidak normal semenjak aku tahu apa yang ternyata aku rasakan, surat Mum sebulan yang lalu menjelaskan perasaan aneh yang kurasakan.

_Antarius,_

_Mum sangat senang karena Capella satu asrama denganmu,  
__dengan begitu kau bisa mengawasi adikmu_—_  
_

Aku mendengus membaca baris ini, apakah Mum tidak bisa menebak siapa yang mengawasi siapa, pada akhirnya? Semenjak Capella melihatku di koridor sepi bersama Ratherva dia tidak pernah berhenti mengeborku dengan tatapan menyelidiknya.

— _kau pasti tahu Ant, sebenarnya aku akan lebih senang jika dia di Gryffindor  
__(paling tidak ada satu dari kalian yang mengikuti jejakku), Mum yakin James  
__juga bisa mengawasinya—__  
_

Nah kali ini aku benar-benar heran dengan Mum. Meminta Capella masuk Gryffindor dan meminta James mengawasinya, sama saja Mum berharap mereka akan meledakan menara Gryffindor di minggu pertama sekolah. Gila! Aku bahkan tidak akan meninggalkan mereka dalam satu ruangan yang sama, mereka benar-benar seperti dua ramuan yang berbahaya jika dicampurkan.

— _tapi kalian benar-benar Malfoy-Malfoy kecilku, sepertinya sulit  
__mengharapkan itu. Tapi aku tetap senang, apapun yang kalian dapatkan,  
__dan di asrama manapun kalian. Aku tahu itu yang terbaik.  
__Oh Ant, Mum akan senang sekali jika kau ikut uji coba itu—__  
_

Ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Aku agak kaget membaca pendapat Mum, sebetulnya aku sudah siap untuk menerima surat sepanjang sembilan puluh senti berisi larangan Mum dan argumen-argumennya tentang ketidak-pentingan Quidditch untuk pendidikan formalku.

_Ayahmu juga sangat mendukungmu. Kau pasti hebat Antarius Malfoy.  
__Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kau lakukan, dan aku tahu kau keeper yang hebat.  
__Kau hanya merasa gugup dan tidak percaya diri, tapi percaya  
__Padaku, kau pasti bisa mendapat posisi itu.__  
_

Glek! Aku merasa gugup? Tidak percaya diri? Itukah yang aku rasakan? Aku menelaah lagi perasaan-perasaan anehku. Gugup? Iya, mungkin aku memang gugup. Aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman atas perhatian semua orang, dan ini adalah uji coba pertamaku, sungguh wajar jika aku merasa gugup. Tapi kalau tidak percaya diri? Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak percaya diri bukan sifat seorang Malfoy, bahkan Mum memiliki tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi yang lebih tinggi daripada Dad. Lalu mengapa aku bisa-bisanya merasa seperti ini.

Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa Mum salah menilai.

Bagian akhir surat Mum tidak begitu aku baca karena suasana hatiku sudah terlanjur memburuk.

Sekarang, suasana hatiku sepuluh kali lebih buruk dibanding saat aku membaca surat Mum. Warrington akan mengadakan uji coba sialan itu malam ini.

Aku melampiaskan kekesalanku pada buku di tanganku, aku membaliknya dengan kasar sehingga kertasnya hampir saja sobek. Aku merasakan seseorang mengambil tempat di depanku, tapi suasana hatiku yang sedang buruk membuatku tidak mengangkat wajahku dari buku _'Cara baik memanen Puffapot' _untuk materi Herbology minggu depan. Aku berusaha memasukan setiap baris yang kubaca kedalam kepalaku, Professor Longbottom ingin kami memanen _Puffapot_— sejenis kacang polong berwarna merah jambu— tanpa membuka buku. Aku menyerah ketika tidak ada satu katapun yang tertanam di otakku.

Aku menutup buku itu dengan kasar dan saat aku mendogak, aku mendapati sosok Lily sedang memperhatikanku dengan alis terangkat.

"Sejak kapan kau duduk disitu?" tanyaku agak kaget.

"Cukup lama untuk memperhatikan bahwa kau sedang ada masalah," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Dasar peramal gadungan," kataku mendengus. Tapi Lily hanya tersenyum dan memutar mata cokelatnya. Aku mengeluarkan perkamen essay Herbology-ku yang baru separuh selesai, tepat ketika Lily mengeluarkan kotak besar dari tasnya.

"Mau main?" tanyanya.

Lily menaruh kotak besar itu di atas meja di antara kami, membuat pena buluku bergelinding dan jatuh ke lantai, dan perkamenku sedikit lecak karena terdesak.

"Ups," pekiknya, "maaf."

"Sudah, lupakan," kataku yang langsung menegakan diri, tertarik akan apa yang dibawanya. Aku langsung bisa mengenali kotak hitam putih diatas meja itu, itu adalah kotak catur _kami. _Kalau dipikir-pikir aku memang butuh pengalihanan perhatian agar suasana hatiku yang berantakan, normal kembali.

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat Lily tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak akan kalah kali ini," katanya yakin. Aku mengangkat alisku berpura-pura tidak percaya sampai dia mendengus sebal.

Aku bermain dalam diam yang nyaman, sedangkan Lily bermain dengan gerutuannya yang biasa saat bidak-bidak catur itu meneriakan penolakan atas perintahnya. _"_Ayolaaah… _Knight to E5!" _ kata Lily menghela napasnya, mencoba menghiraukan teriakan saran-saran dari bidak itu, "suruh _dia _suruh _dia_! Jangan suruh aku ke E5, kita akan kalah!"

"_Knight to E5,"_ ulang Lily tegas dan aku tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa saat bidak caturnya hancur berkeping-keping oleh perwiraku. Aku merasakan beberapa tatapan anak-anak kepadaku, tapi aku menghiraukan mereka. Aku tahu mereka pasti heran melihatku tertawa seriang ini, sesuatu yang belum pernah kulakukan di sekolah, terutama dengan seorang cewek.

"Oh sudahlah," kata Lily sebal, "jadi, kau kenapa Ant?"

"Kau maju sampai F3," kataku pada salah satu bidakku sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Lily, "apa tadi? Oh ya… aku tidak apa-apa Lils, hanya memikirkan uji coba Quidditch malam ini," jawabku santai dan langsung tersentak ketika aku sadar aku bicara terlalu banyak.

Seminggu ini aku tutup mulut tentang suasana hatiku yang tidak tenang karena memikirkan uji coba, termasuk terhadap Capella, biasanya Capella tidak perlu terlalu berusaha untuk mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia menyerah pada sikapku.

Aku diam karena merasa membicarakannya justru menambah… kegugupanku— aku meringis. Aku benci mengaku bahwa aku gugup.

"Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" tanya Lily, "oh aku ingin sekali ikut uji coba, kau tahu Dad sudah bermain Quidditch saat berumur sebelas tahun," lanjutnya dengan tatapan menerawang, mungkin membayangkan jika dirinya di uji coba.

"Oh, entahlah," kataku pelan.

"Kau gugup Ant?"

"Apa begitu kentara?"

"Tidak, tentu saja kau selalu berhasil menyembunyikan perasaanmu dengan topeng dingin itu," ujar Lily dengan nada sebal, "aku hanya menebak."

"Sedikit," jujurku. Aku sudah terlanjur bicara terlalu banyak padanya, jadi sekalian saja, pikirku.

"Itu wajar, kau tahu?"

"Tidak. Aku tak pernah merasa gugup sebelumnya," sergahku, dan ini memang bukan sesuatu yang wajar untukku.

"Kau tahu pamanku? Ron Weasley, sahabat Dad dan kakak Mum. Dad bilang dia punya penyakit gugup yang berlebihan, tapi dia orang yang baik, Uncle Ron itu. Sungguh menyedihkan dia meninggal, begitulah kata Dad."

"Gugupku bukan penyakit!" kataku dingin, "dan kalau kau belum lupa, Ronald adalah nama tengahku, tentu saja aku tahu dia, Lils."

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kau mirip dia. Sama-sama gugup saat uji coba—"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan orang," gerutuku.

" —tapi aku yakin kau akan terpilih. Kau keeper yang hebat," lanjutnya tidak menghiraukan gerutuanku. "Hey kau, maju! Hancurkan Ratunya," suruh Lily pada salah satu bidak caturnya, belum sempat aku melihat apakah Ratu-ku hancur oleh perwira Lily, madam Pince sudah mengeluarkan teriakan histerisnya.

"SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKAN KALIAN BERMAIN CATUR DI PERPUSTAKAAN?!"

"Sial aku lupa ini perpustakaan," gerutuku yang langsung menyambar tasku dan melambaikan tongkatku sehinggal kotak catur itu merapikan dirinya sendiri. Aku langsung menarik lengan Lily yang masih meminta maaf pada madam Pince, sebelum ada teriakan lainnya.

Kami berlari sampai ke halaman sekolah, dan baru berhenti tepat di bawah pohon _birch_. Lily masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia bersandar di batang pohon itu dan melempar kotak catur kami di sebelahnya. Aku mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa lupa itu perpustakaan?" kata Lily terengah.

"Itu kan gara-gara kau mengajakku bermain," gerutuku dingin sedangkan Lily hanya tersenyum geli.

"Ugh rusak," ujar Lily sambil menghela napas. Aku bisa melihat pion-pion caturnya boncel-boncel di sana sini akibat mantra Reparo yang tidak sempurna.

"Aku akan mengirimi satu set yang baru natal nanti."

"Ugh, Antarius-_si-boros_-Malfoy," gerutunya dengan nada suara diulur-ulur.

Aku hanya menyeringai dan mengangkat bahu. Perasaanku lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, walaupun seperti masih ada yang menganjal di perutku, tapi sekujur tubuhku tak lagi dingin. Aku benar-benar menyukai saat menghabiskan waktuku bersama Lily.

"Sudah pukul enam," katanya sambil melihat arlojinya, "Capella mengajakku untuk menonton uji cobamu, tapi jika kau tidak ingin… umm… aku tahu kau tidak suka terlalu banyak yang memperhatikan, jadi—"

"—aku senang kau menonton," potongku sebelum dia sempat berujar tak ingin datang. Bahkan, jika bisa memilih aku lebih senang ditonton hanya oleh Capella dan Lily, dibanding oleh separuh anak asrama Slytherin. Pertama, karena Capella sama sekali tidak mengerti Quidditch. Jadi, dia tidak mungkin mengomentari jika ada kesalahan yang kulakukan. Dan kedua, karena Lily adalah orang paling pengertian di seluruh dunia selain Mum, dia akan selalu mendukungku seberapa kecil pun kemungkinan aku lolos uji coba ini.

"Baiklah," katanya riang, "aku akan datang nanti."

Aku menganguk singkat dan tersenyum, tidak bisa lebih dari itu karena perasaanku mulai kacau lagi.

"Sampai nanti," kataku pelan sambil bangkit dan mengacak rambut merahnya yang panjang.

Aku berjalan menjauh menuju kastil, meninggalkan Lily yang masih memandangku. Aku butuh sendiri sejenak sebelum uji coba dimulai. Aku harus bisa mencari cara mengendalikan perasaan idiot ini, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku sibuk dengan perasaan gugupku sementara Quaffle itu meluncur mulus ke gawang yang seharusnya kujaga.

**…**

"Turun sekarang!" teriak Warrington dari atas sapunya. "Masih banyak yang harus aku uji coba, tanpa harus meladenimu!"

Aku hanya bersandar pada salah satu tiang bangku penonton dan menonton Warrington melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai kapten. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit pertama dia habiskan untuk berteriak pada wajah-wajah baru yang mengikuti uji coba Chaser karena terbang mereka buruk sekali, bahkan beberapa ada yang hanya mampu memegang Quaffle selama lima detik sebelum menjatuhkannya, _idiot_. Dan sekarang, dia sedang marah-marah kepada Bertram Aubrey yang sedang diuji coba sebagai Keeper, karena Aubrey bersikeras ingin melakukan uji coba ulang padahal dia telah membiarkan lima Quaffle membobol gawangnya dengan mudah. Akhirnya Aubrey turun dari sapunya dengan menggerutu.

"Malfoy, giliranmu," seru Warrington dari atas sapunya.

Aku menyambar nimbus-ku yang sedari tadi hanya kusandarkan pada tiang di sampingku. Sapu itu dingin, atau setidaknya tanganku yang dingin. Bukan hanya tanganku, tapi aku merasa sekujur tubuhku membeku. Kupasang wajah dinginku yang biasa— kali ini aku harus benar-benar berusaha untuk melakukannya_—_ agar tidak ada yang bisa merasakan kegugupanku.

Ya… aku sekarang benar-benar mengakui bahwa aku gugup_— _sangat gugup, dan… dan tidak percaya diri. _Brengsek _batinku mengecam diriku sendiri. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya, belum pernah aku merasa setidak-percaya diri ini, semua yang kumiliki membuat kepercayaan diriku melebihi siapapun yang kukenal, tapi sekarang justru aku merasa ingin berbalik dan mengubur sapuku dalam-dalam agar memiliki alasan untuk membatalkan uji coba ini.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Capella dan Lily sedang memandangku, baru aku sadari ternyata aku belum bergerak dari tempatku bersandar tadi. Sebelum aku kembali memandang lapangan yang mulai gelap, aku melihat anggukan kecil Capella dan senyuman tipis Lily.

'_Jangan jadi pecundang idiot!'_ aku meneriaki diriku sendiri. Aku menaiki sapuku sambil berpikir.

Elliott Montague berhasil menyelamatkan empat dari lima serangan para Chaser itu. Jadi, seandainya aku bisa menyelamatkan lebih banyak darinya, aku pasti lolos. Tapi jika tidak, minimal aku harus menyamakan kedudukan dengannya untuk menyelamatkan harga diriku, itupun seandainya aku bisa… _seandainya._

Nah… sekarang aku berpikir ingin loncat dari sapu ini saja.

'_Malfoy tidak berpikir seperti ini! Hilangkan ketidak-percayaan dirimu dan perasaan gugup itu, Antarius!'_ kecamku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku menggerakan sapuku lebih cepat ke depan gawang, aku berhenti tepat di bagian tengah dari tiga lubang itu. Aku mengangguk singkat pada pemain lain yang akan bertindak sebagai Chaser yang akan menyerang gawangku, mereka tersenyum padaku, tapi aku tidak membalasnya. Tidak masalah, karena aku memang jarang membalas senyuman orang lain, mereka tidak akan menyangka bahwa aku gugup.

Aku bisa mendengar teriakan perintah Warrington di ketinggian di atasku, sementara pada Chaser melakukan perintah itu, menyerang gawangku.

_Satu serangan…_

_Dua…_

_Tiga…_

_Empat…_

Dan aku melihat jelas Scorpius meluncur membawa bola merah itu dengan sebelah tangannya, tapi mengurangi kecepatan saat menatapku. Dia menjatuhkan bolanya dan ditangkap dengan mulus oleh Theronius yang langsung meluncur ke arahku, Thero menunjukan cengiran kemenangannya dan menembak langsung ke gawang kiriku. Bagusnya, cengiran idiot itu membuat sisi _tidak-mau-kalah_-ku bangkit. Aku meluncur cepat dan menyambar bola itu dengan sebelah tanganku. Hampir saja terlepas, aku tak menyangka lemparan Theronius begitu kuat, tapi aku tetap menguasai bolanya.

Aku menyeringai menang sambil menimang-nimang bola merah itu di tanganku. Dapat kulihat Thero cukup kecewa dan itu membuatku senang.

"Bagus, Ant!" ujar Scorpius senang. Sekarang aku tahu mengapa dia menjatuhkan Quaffle itu, dia tidak ingin menjadi pengeksekusi kemenangan ataupun kekalahanku. Aku terseyum bangga padanya.

Aku turun dengan diiringi beberapa pemain, kulihat Lily loncat dari bangkunya sedangkan Capella turun dengan anggun. Beberapa mengucapkan selamat pada tim baru Slytherin.

"Selamat datang di tim, Antarius. Uji coba selesai," ujar Warrington yang terlihat lelah, aku mengangguk singkat padanya sebelum dia berbalik menuju ruang ganti.

"Rasa-rasanya aku pernah mendengar penyelamatan gawang yang seperti itu dari Dad," ujar Al sambil mengeryit, ketika kami sudah duduk di salah satu bangku di pinggir lapangan itu.

"Mungkin itu cerita Dad tentang Uncle Ron, Al," sambung James yang ikut menonton uji coba itu. "Nah Ant, jika kau seorang Weasley mungkin kami akan menyanyikan koor Weasley Raja Kami yang terkenal dulu," lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

"Untungnya bukan, jadi aku tak perlu mendengar kau menyanyi Jams," kataku dingin. Aku sudah pernah mendengar lagu idiot itu dari Dad, dan tidak berharap lagu itu dinyanyikan untukku.

"Ya… untungnya bukan," aku mendengar Lily bergumam, "selamat Ant," ujarnya lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Aku memandangnya dan mengerti apa arti gumamannya, aku membalas senyumannya.

"Gryffindor pasti kalah telak nantinya," kata Capella dengan suaranya yang diulur-ulur.

"Oh, kau terlalu berharap Cappie," balas James. "Kami sudah menyiapkan diri untuk pertandingan nanti."

"Jadi kedatanganmu untuk persiapan itu, Jammie? Memata-matai Slytherin," tuduh Capella dingin.

"Tidak perlu mata-mata, aku sudah kenal betul bagaimana cara bermain Antarius, apalagi Al," katanya sambil mendengus.

"Oh jadi kau sengaja selalu ingin satu tim dengan Ant saat bermain, hanya untuk melihat cara bermainnya? licik sekali Potter! Aku heran kau tidak masuk Slytherin."

"Itukah yang kau inginkan? Aku satu asrama denganmu?"

Aku menutup telinggaku sebelum Capella mulai membalas kata-kata James, aku bangkit sambil menggeleng lelah mendengar pertengkaran mereka. Baru aku sadari ternyata tinggal kami berempat disini, dikejauhan aku bisa melihat yang lain sudah berjalan menuju kastil, pastilah hengkang saat dilihatnya Capella dan James akan mulai bertengkar.

Aku menarik tangan Lily yang masih memandangi pertengkaran keduanya dengan wajah bosan.

"Ayo, biarkan saja mereka," kataku singkat.

Pikiranku lebih ringan kali ini, mengingat pertandingan pertama masih berminggu-minggu lagi. Rasa-rasanya udara lebih hangat beberapa derajat dan kehangatan itu mejalar dari telapak tanganku ke seluruh tubuhku.

* * *

OoOoO**  
********To Be Continued**  
OoOoO

* * *

Kyaaaaa akhirnya selesai. Maafkan aku ya update terlalu lama m._.m kegiatan muggle-ku membuatku harus jauh dari cerita ini. Tapi syukurlah selesai XD untuk menebusnya aku buat satu cerita dramione yang baru, akan tayang setelah TDM chap 3 ini publish :') Reviewnya ditunggu yah :')

yang punya akun, aku balas lewat PM yah :D yang guest disini :D

Angelica C.P : Vella itu manusia juga, cuma dia akan terlihat lebih memukau dibanding manusia normal. Secara sihir, Veela bisa mengeluarkan Aura kecantikannya yang bisa membuat buta para laki-laki :D tapi jika marah, Veela akan sangat menyeramkan.  
Rest : Hay Rest :') senang kamu suka :D lebih seru lagi kalo baca yang sebelumnya hihihihi :p

ditunggu ya Reviewnya :')

Salam hangat,  
Self Quill.


End file.
